A Knight's New Fight
by Jauneforever
Summary: Death was what Jaune expected when he climbed that tower but it wasn't to be. Sent back in time he now has a chance to make things turn out in his favor. But can he actually change anything or will everything return to Dust. Some crossovers but limited. Cover art done by mysterywhiteflame on Deviantart
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, the sequel to A Knight's Final Fight. I will be continuing AKFF but less often now. I hope you all enjoy this one. I do not own RWBY**

 **Chapter 1- A Knight's New Fight.**

 **Jaune's POV**

Darkness, that's all I can see. I feel like I've been sinking into a void for years yet I truly have no way of actually telling how long it's been. I suppose this is the afterlife, a void devoid of anything. At least I managed to take Cinder and her henchmen with me, I think I got the Dragon as well. I wonder what everyone's doing right now. Probably moved on by now, I'm nothing special after all. _"I like to think I make you unique human."_ Oh right, eternity with the Grimm inside me. Those scientists that my "family" handed me over to injected samples of Grimm into me and now I'm stuck with Pecus. We never communicated with each other in life but in death we're the only company the other has.

" _Was it worth it human, was it worth dying?"_ Every once in a while Pecus asks me this and my answer is the same every time. _"Yes."_ Pecus scoffs in response and once more silence prevails. This continues for an unknowable amount of time when without warning light begins to appear and soon it becomes blinding. _"What the hell is going on human."_ I'm in the dark as well. " _What makes you think I know what's going on?"_ A sensation I can't describe occurs all over my body and the light begins to burn.

"GAHH" I jump up and then realize I moved. I haven't moved since I died. Looking around I see I'm in some woods, a chill sets in and I rub my arms. Wait… ARMS!? My left arm is whole now, the part Cinder chopped off is back. I look around and see a knapsack leaning against a tree, Crocera Mors strapped to my belt, and a fireplace in the immediate vicinity. I recognize this place, this was a camp I made on my trek to Beacon. But that was two months before the school year began. It's not possible is it, did I actually travel back in time. Pecus soon butts in.

" _Despite how much you're going to want to call bull on this human I do have aura and a semblance. My… wait a second we can still communicate!"_ I suppose it is a surprise given the fact I focused on suppressing him so much before. _"Never mind that, you were saying something about how you have aura and a semblance."_ Pecus soon continues. " _All right, all right already. My semblance is Time Manipulation, I could exert some influence on you and speed you up slightly or slow you down."_ Wait a minute. _"You're the reason I felt like I was so slow those few times, why did you have to pick that food fight to mess with me."_ A growl cuts me out of this argument as I turn to see three regular wolfs circling me. I slid my hand slowly to Corcera Mors and grasp the handle.

" _Hey human, I think your aura's actually activated."_ I'll ponder why that is later. I reach into my pocket with my other hand as slowly as possible and feel around. Please be something, please be something… Yes a coin. Pushing some aura into it I bring my hand out slowly. When one wolf leaps at me the coin meets it midair and it explodes in the wolf's face, what's left of it falls to the ground in a bloody heap. The other two pause for a second before attacking from separate angles and I bring my sword out and switch the sheath to shield mode. When the faster one leaps at me I use my shield to bash it to the side and the other jumps only to impale itself on Corcera Mors when I hold it out. The weight drags the blade down and the last wolf leaps on my back and digs its claws into my shoulders. I use the connection it's made to push aura into it and I have it detonate in the wall separating the chambers of its heart. The thing dies soon after and drops off my back. I soon collapse in the snow panting while aura heals the wounds in my back.

"No…note to self, sti…still have o…old pathetic body." So my mind came back but not my… well actually I'd be dust if my body came back. _"Alright start explaining Pecus, how could your semblance cause this?"_ Pecus answers with a confused tone. _"I don't know, could be I'm stronger than I thought or it was a before death action I attempted subconsciously… why are you laughing?"_ I really have started laughing. _"Sorry it's just you subconsciously doing something when that's where you are in me."_ I'm surprised Pecus laughs as well. _"Okay I'll admit that is kinda funny. I have one idea that is more likely though. You used the Fall Maiden power to fuel that explosion, perhaps combined with my time semblance that sent us back."_ It's as logical as anything else in this situation. _"I honestly don't care Pecus, I'm not going to turn down this chance to stop Cinder and actually survive. We have about two months to reach Beacon, last time I focused on getting there on time and ended up getting there a month early. This time I'll focus on getting my body to an acceptable level on the way. I need to know though, can you work with me?"_ Pecus answers with an arrogant tone in his voice.

" _Of course, you need me to survive anyway human. Combined Cinder stands no chance against us. I can feel the formation of a plan in your mind, so lay it on me."_ Pecus is actually working with me, then again he doesn't want to die again like anyone would. " _It all depends on me being able to use your semblance."_ A few seconds pass before Pecus answers. " _I can fuse our auras together so you can, it'll also help you some in the physical department, but that will also give you our merged form. The first time you use that, and let's face it you will if you need to protect your friends, physical changes will set in."_ There's a tone in his voice I can't recognize. _"Are you concerned about me Pecus?"_ a scoff soon follows. _"In your dreams human. Now do you want me to fuse our auras or not?"_ It doesn't even take me a second to answer.

" _Of course, your semblance will be the one I use in public. If we fight Cinder again she'll think Time Manipulation is what she has to plan against right up until I turn her into an explosive again."_ Pecus simply gives a slight noise in response before pain floods my body. I fall to the ground and curl into a ball while holding in screams of pain. When it's finally over Pecus speaks up again with a voice dripping with honey. " _Oh, did I forget to mention that it would probably hurt."_ If I could I'd give him a one finger salute. _"Screw you, just screw you."_ Pecus laugh fills my ears. _"Wouldn't that screw you as well human?"_ He's honestly not wrong. I pick myself off the ground and grab my knapsack and pull a compass out of a side pocket. Checking which way is north I then head southwest.

How this situation came about I may never no but I'm not going to complain. I have a chance to not be such a burden to everyone, I can't waste it. Cinder I hope you enjoy these next few months because when I see you again I will turn you into a stain on the wall. You threatened my friends, old timeline or not, and that's a death sentence.

 **So sorry for such a short chapter but later ones will be longer. Hope you enjoyed it though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright time for chapter 2 of A Knight's New Fight. I hope you all enjoy this one. I do not own RWBY. If anyone has an idea on how Jaune can use Time Manipulation feel free to share it.**

 **Chapter 2- Arrival at Vale and Reunions.**

 **Jaune's POV**

It's been a month since I got shot back in time and I've just arrived at Vale, it took less time than I thought since I was able to use Pecus's semblance to speed myself up. I've been delving into what I can do with Time Manipulation and it scares me slightly. I tapped into the… flow of time I guess and felt so much power, but I nearly got dragged in and I'd rather never find out what happens if I do. I've gotten to the level of physical strength I had before I died which isn't too bad, now I'm looking for a job to tide me over. The last time I just found an abandoned building to hunker down in and raided the grocery store's garbage, such waste. I found perfectly good food that was only a day past the sale-by date. I'm currently on a bench reading the help wanted ads in a newspaper a man was done reading.

" _Hey human, that one offers room and board and it's perfect for you."_ Looking at the one Pecus seems to be indicating I read it to find it looks like the best option. A club called Junior's needs workers to help with repairs and to provide additional security, I can easily fix the place with Pecus' semblance Grabbing my knapsack I grab a map for tourists out of it and use it to try and find the address listed. _"You might want to pick up the pace human, that position might be filled quickly."_ Pecus has a point. Focusing on his Semblance I accelerate myself through time and what looks like walking to me is Ruby speed to others, what is an hour of walking to me is a few minutes to others. I'm surprised no-one else is at the club when I arrive, you would think more people would want this job. Upon walking into the club I can see just how badly repairs are needed, it looks like a bomb went off in here.

"HELLO, I'M HERE ABOUT THE JOB!" a gruff voice answers a minute later. "I hear you, give me a minute." A few minutes later a hulking man walks out of the side a hallway and makes his way over to me, I recognize this man though. "Hei?" I look of recognition appears on his face. "Jaune?" Hei owned a bar at my "hometown". One of the few people there that wasn't an asshole he would let me stay with him sometimes and would feed me when he could. I was friends with his two nieces as well, he took them in when their parents died in a fire. They moved out of town when I was nine, a few months before I got grabbed by those scientists, after their place was burned down because they helped me out. That left a lasting impression on what happened to people who helped me. Let's just say some harsh words between the two of us, mostly him to me, were exchanged before they left and leave it at that.

"Sorry didn't realize this was your place, I'll go now." I turn to leave only to stop when I feel his hand on my shoulder. "And where do you think you're going kid? I got a lot to make up for now." My eyes widen and I turn to see the man looking at me with a regret in his eyes. "I said a lot of crap I shouldn't have to you when we left. I shouldn't have blamed you for what happened, hell once the girls found out what I had done they tore me a new one. I came back about six months later only to find no trace of you, and I looked in all the spots I knew you would hide out in. Mind explaining where you were." I'd rather never let people find out about Pecus.

"Let's just say it was no vacation and leave it at that." Hei looks like he wants to question me further but lets it go. "So what happened here?" Hei seems glad to move off topic and answers with a lot of controlled anger in her voice. "First call me Junior, it's what I go by now, second a blonde broad tore this place up, put most of my men in the hospital, and injured the girls. I swear if I ever see that brawler again…" Wait… blonde brawler? Oh please tell me Yang didn't do this. _"You don't honestly believe there's a chance she didn't do this do you?"_ Honestly no I don't. "Well I can fix this place up for you." A look of surprise appears on his face. "And how can you fix this place up by yourself?" oh I can't wait to see the look on his face. Using Pecus's semblance I start to rewind the damage done. Pieces of rubble fly back into place while the crater in the dance floor fills in. A few minutes later and all the damage is gone and the place looks good as new. That was quite draining on me though, haven't done something that big before.

"I'll take my room and board now, I could really use a nap after that." He…Junior just nods with a shocked look on his face, leading me to a room in the upper floor I collapse on the bed and conk out. When I wake up I make my way to the bar area and find Junior talking to two girls, one dressed in white with long hair and the other in red with short hair. They turn to me when Junior signals me over, once I see their faces I can confirm they're the Malachite twins. "Good to see you're awake Jaune." I nod in response to Junior and focus on the twins. "Nice to see the two of you after so long." Melanie nods before sending a sharp look at Junior.

"We wouldn't have been separated if someone brought you with us." Milita sends a smile my way. "At least you look well Jaune and you matured pretty well. I don't think we can stick you in our clothes anymore." Right that was their favorite thing to do with me, stick me in their clothes and have a tea-party. Ignoring Pecus's laughter I respond with a smile of my own. "I'm not the only one to mature, you two must turn quite a few heads." A blush settles on both their faces and Junior smirks at them. "Well would you look at that he thinks you look…" I don't learn what he wants to say as Milita has some claws pointed at his face while Melanie is pointing a bladed heel at his crouch. They then speak in sync.

"Uncle, shut up." Junior pales and wisely shuts up. I then decide to broach the reason I came here in the first place. "So I know I fixed the place up but I need a place to stay for a month so is the security positon still open?" The twins are glaring at Junior but he waves them off. "Calm down girls, of course I was going to offer him the job. But why a month? You can stay as long as you want." I'm touched by the offer. "I've been given a chance to get into Beacon." All three's jaws drop at that. "Um no offense Jaune but how did you gain that chance." Because Ozpin wants to keep an eye on me but I can't tell them that. "Don't worry Mel I'm not offended. To be honest I don't know but I'm not going to turn this chance down." This time Miltia is the one to question me. "Um Jaune, where did you get that weapon?" I draw Crocea Mors and hold it diagonally in front of me.

"This is Crocea Mors, my grandfather's blade. I stole it from the Arc's while they were out. They didn't even have a security system to worry about." To be fair only an idiot would steal from the Arcs but I never claimed to be a genius. Junior laughs at that. "Oh boy, that's a good one. Now let's talk about salary." Same Junior, always trying to make a deal. I hope this doesn't change anything too much from the original timeline.

 **Time skip- two weeks**

It's been two weeks since I started working at Junior's and so far things have gone well. I don't know the full extent of Junior's darker dealings but I could care less, his connections could come in handy later on. I've hung out with the twins during our off-hours to make up for lost time, it's been fun acting like a normal teen with them. Work's been peaceful, well as peaceful as working at a nightclub can be. I've had to deal with a few drunks and drug peddlers, one of the things that ticks Junior off, but nothing major so far. I've kept up my training so far, I wouldn't say my swordsmanship has progressed but I've kept the level I already had. Miltia and Melanie are good sparing partners and are willing to help me practice Time Manipulation. I can now stop time for a minute but its draining, even with the combined reserves of me and Pecus it takes about 40% of our aura for a single minute of stopped time, and I can't breathe during that time so it's not something I'll use often for now. Currently the twins and I are coming back from a movie and when we come in Junior is having an argument with Torchwick.

"Now you listen here Torchwick, I loaned you those men and they're in jail because of you. I expect you to pay for them and for you to not come back for a long time." So this was the aftermath of Ruby beating those guys Torchwick had with him the first time they fought. _"You know I kinda wonder what happened to him in our original timeline."_ I agree with Pecus there but put those thoughts to the side when Torchwick starts talking. "Now, now Junior. I know you don't want anything to happen to those girls of yours now don't you. It be a shame if something happened to them." Rage fills Junior's face but I beat him to the punch literally. I accelerate myself through time and send Roman to the ground with a punch to the jaw. "I really don't like people who threaten my friends, want to correct your statement?" Torchwick looks at me with amusement. "Not really. Neo if you will." Roman's ice-cream colored subordinate appears behind me and places her blade to my throat. I can see from the corner of my eye Junior and the twins have their weapons but aren't willing to make a move with me in this situation. Torchwick stands up and dusts himself off.

"Now then make a move and Blondie here gets his throat cut." Heh, like I said it's draining but I can still stop time. With time stopped the world loses color **(like bravely second from the Bravely series)** and I take Neo's blade away, put it to her throat, put Crocea Mors to Roman's throat, and put enough pressure to just slightly cut them. When time restarts Roman is shocked to find a blade at his throat and Neo in the same position. "Now what was that about Blondie getting his throat cut?" Roman growls at me but stops when I push a little more and blood starts flowing. "Pay Junior and leave or die. I really don't care which you chose." Roman glares at me some more before reaching into his pocket and tossing a handful of Lien at Junior.

"Fine but I'm not paying the full price after how badly your boys failed." Junior shifts his bat into bazooka mode and points it at Roman. "Fine, just get out." Roman steps back away from my blade and makes for the exit. "Come on Neo." I move Neo's blade back from her throat and toss it to her while pointing my blade at her. She moves to leave but stops and then turns to me. Pulling out a piece of paper she scribbles something on it and puts it in my hand before winking at me and acting like she's talking on a phone before leaving. Looking at the paper I see she's left me her scroll number. _"How did you accomplish this human?"_ I'm stunned myself. _"If you figure it out tell me Pecus."_ I know Pyrrha was interested in me, and I was too cowardly to make a move, but how on Remnant did I gain the interest of that girl of all people. I'm brought out of my thoughts by Junior's laughter.

"Looks like you two have some competition girls." The twins share a look and then walk toward Junior with their weaponry still ready. Noticing his predicament Junior tries to calm them down. "Hey… Come on now. Just a joke." Seeing his attempts aren't working he makes a run for it with the twins chasing after him. They run out of my sight but I can tell the twins caught him by the cries of pain. I then head to the kitchen and start making dinner for the four of us, Junior's been teaching me some things so hopefully this won't turn out too badly. _"One, if you managed to mess up canned soup you're hopeless. Two, why didn't you kill Torchwick and the midget before they can do anything?"_ I expected Pecus to ask that question at some point.

" _The thought crossed my mind but that would be reckless. Killing them would cause Cinder to change her plans, for now we can rely on our past for a guideline but we can't change too much or we lose that. Now I have a question of my own, should we tell Ozpin about all this?"_ Pecus is silent for a while as I stir the soup. A few minutes pass before he answers. _" Ozpin's smart so he'll probably figure something is up with us and I could see him trying to take us out if he thought I took control of your body, at the same time do we want to risk him doing something that could change the way things went too much. It's a gamble and one we'll have to decide on soon."_ He's right, I trust Ozpin but what if we lose the guideline of our past Cinder could do something much worse. Shaking my head I focus back on dinner, soup and grilled cheese. I call the others in and Junior limps in while the girls follow in, I've enjoyed staying with these three. It brings back a few good childhood memories back, although I don't ever want to have to play dress-up with the twins again.

 **Time skip- Day of Beacon arrival**

What the hell.

I'm currently in bed with Miltia holding onto one arm and Melanie holding onto the other. Pecus is laughing in my head which just makes a headache I have even worse. _"For the love of Oum stop laughing. Now what happened?"_ I'm extremely glad the three of us are still in our underwear at least, doesn't stop me from blushing so hard I can feel my cheeks burn. _"We learned that you shouldn't drink human, that's what."_ Oh right, Junior insisted that we celebrate me going to Beacon by breaking out some of his private stock, his men really loved that. I had befriended most of the one who got out of the hospital a few days after the Torchwick incident. I objected saying I was too young to drink but Junior wouldn't let it go saying that since I was going to fight Grimm I might as well. Since he wouldn't let it go I tried a drink and it was much stronger than I thought it was, everything after that is missing from my memory.

"Ugg what happened." Melanie wakes up and Miltia soon follows. They blink and I put one hand over my crouch and the other over my face. "I DID NOTHING!" I prepare myself for a rain of blows only for nothing to happen, moving my hand from my face I see that both of their faces are redder then Ruby's cloak but Melanie has a scowl on her face. "Oh are you saying we're not good enough for you?" Miltia eyes are starting to water. "Are we ugly to you Jaune?" I'm going to die again, I just know I am. "What! No of course not, it's just…" I stop my babbling when they burst out laughing. "You're both screwing with me aren't you?" Miltia wipes away her crocodile tears and stops laughing long enough to answer me. "Yah, Junior always brings out that stuff for a celebration and no-one can ever keep their senses after having it. We had to drag you up to bed after you drank it and passed out, once we had you in bed we thought it be funny to see how you reacted in the morning." Pecus just starts laughing at me once more.

After getting over the fact my friends did such a prank on me I get a shower and then dressed I pack my stuff and meet Junior and the twins in the lobby. "It's been good to see you guys again but I've got to head for the airships now." Junior holds his hand out to me and I shake it. "You had better come back here Jaune, I'm going to want to hear about what you've been up to." I promise I will and the twins approach me. Mel goes first. "Hate to see you go but we can't keep you here and Junior's right you had better come back…" Miltia takes over after that. "So to make sure that happens we have something for you for luck." The twins each kiss one of my cheeks and I blush once again. _"Dang human, now I have to raise the count up."_ I leave that for later as I thank them once more and then head out to get to the air docks. _"What did you mean by the count?"_ Pecus speaks in a tone filled with humor. _"The count of girls with an interest in you. Currently you're at eight."_ I nearly trip over myself when I hear that. _"Eight!? I know about Pyrrha, still need to figure what to do about that, and Neo did give me her number but eight."_ Pecus refuses to speak anymore and we soon arrive at the air docks. We are now faced with my greatest enemy, worse than even Cinder.

Air travel.

 **I hope you all liked this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well glad to see so many people liked the last chapter, went back and fixed a few things as well so you might want to check it out. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I do not own RWBY.**

 **Chapter 3- Back at Beacon**

 **Jaune's POV**

Oh sweet Oum, we're back on land. I managed to avoid puking my guts out until we landed but I still needed to visit a trashcan after we get off, hopefully that avoided my name of Vomit-Boy. _"The power to stop time and to destroy anything you touch and riding in a vehicle is what defeats you. Sad, just sad."_ I struggle to keep my face straight to avoid looking like a madman while I answer Pecus. _"Shut up, those things are flying death traps. One part fails and we go crashing to our deaths."_ Before Pecus and I can go at it more I'm drawn to an explosion happening, just like last time. I turn and see Ruby collapsed on the ground as Weiss and Blake walk off in different directions. "Hey there, need a hand?" I hold my hand out to her and she accepts it and I pull her up. "My name's Jaune Arc. What's yours?" Ruby is quick to answer.

"Ruby Rose. Aren't you the boy that vomited once the Bullhead landed?" I will never escape that accursed nickname will I? "Yes, it was. And you're the girl that caused a crater with a sneeze." A blush appears on Ruby's face and she pouts. "It was an accident Vomit-Boy." Ignoring Pecus's laughter I send her a small glare. "Oh be quiet Crater-Face." Ruby gives me another pout and is quiet for a few minutes as we walk aimlessly. "Sooo, I got this thing." Ruby expands Crescent Rose and puts a hole in the concrete _"I still find it scary how a young girl is using such a large weapon."_ I'm with Pecus on that. "Is that a scythe combined with a sniper rile?" I already know the answer but it's a good conversation starter with Ruby. "Yep, what do you have?" I unsheathe Crocea Mors and expand the sheath into shield mode.

"Crocea Mors, a sword and shield/sheathe combo. None of that fancy gun-mode stuff but it kills Grimm all the same. Doesn't hurt that it's indestructible." Ruby looks at it with interest and strokes the shield. "Nice, not many people appreciate the classics." I put Crocea Mors back into sheathed mode and head towards the auditorium. "Come on Crater Face, don't want to be late before school even starts." Ruby follows me and we make our way to the auditorium where Ruby runs off to join her sister. Yang and I will be having words about what occurred at Junior's, this isn't the version of Yang I considered a friend and I'm pissed about what happened to the twins and Junior. I move about the crowd and hear Weiss talking to Ruby and Yang "… and talk about boys like tall, blond, and scraggly." Why did I ever think I had a shot with her again? Still I need her to leave me in that tree so annoying her is necessary, Ozpin comes out on stage and gives his speech about wasted potential. Once it's over I get up and head towards the luggage claim after dropping that natural blond line at Weiss and grab my knapsack while giving my weapon to Port. Heading to the room they're having us sleep in I go and change into a white t-shirt and some boxers Junior got me when he saw my sleeping situation. I put my sleeping bag in a corner and tune everyone else out. Once everyone's gone to bed I accelerate myself to change and then go looking for Ozpin, of course I find him in the cafeteria getting coffee.

"Professor Ozpin, long time no see." Ozpin turns to look at me and shock was on his face. "I do not realize you remembered me." Not surprising he thought that, I was pretty out of it when he dragged me out of that hellhole. "I wanted to properly thank you for rescuing me, even if you returned me to a personal hell." Shock returns to his face. "I'm sure you can get the details on your own, I don't like talking about it. I also wanted to warn you my… guest… and I are working together. We both decided fighting each other wasn't worth it since we're stuck together." Ozpin looks like someone's smacked him with a fish.

"How can you communicate with it?" I recall what Pecus told me. "My grimm side took the age of all the samples stuffed in me and added it all together, even he's not sure how old he is. From there he used my memories and thoughts to learn along with feeding off my locked aura to gain his own. It's more accurate to say he's part of my soul that's gained its own life." Ozpin's face is back to normal but he's giving me a hard stare. "I must warn you mister Arc that should he take over and go wild I will have no choice…" I finish his sentence for him.

"But to put me down. Don't worry about that, he's the one that was worried about that. We do have a merged form but we haven't touched that yet, I felt you should know about it so you don't think it's him trying to take control." I leave Ozpin to his thoughts and head back to go to sleep. _"You didn't tell him about our little trip through time."_ Pecus's tone is filled with confusion. _"You were right, while I trust Ozpin we need that guideline. Ozpin would probably do something that changes things and removes any advantage we have from knowing what happens. Also I may focus on Cinder and her two guard dogs but I want to get the White Fang as well. I wouldn't blame them if they just targeted those that truly abused Faunus but they dragged innocents and helped Grimm invade, I'll show them no mercy when we fight next time."_ I soon arrive at the sleeping room and change back into my PJs and hit the hay.

When I wake up I get dressed and grab some breakfast and this time I find myself sitting next to Ren and Nora this time. I'm just about done when Nora keeps staring at my last couple pancakes. "Here, take them." I slid my plate to Nora and smirk at her cry of joy. Standing up I head out and try and find my locker number, once more I run into Weiss and Pyrrha. Okay I'm a pretty terrible liar so a little half-truth time. "Hello, my name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, and rolls off the tounge." Weiss give me her glacial stare while Pyrrha seems glad I interrupted. "Nice to meet you Jaune." I focus in Weiss after acknoleging Pyrrha's presence. "So Weiss I overheard you fondness of me last time, are you already trying to secure me on your team?" Weiss face turns red with anger and Pyrrha cuts in.

"Actually teams are comprised of four people." I send her a smirk. "Well then play your cards right and you could be on the winning team." Weiss gets between me and Weiss and stares at me. "Look, Jaune was it, do you have any idea who you're talking too?" I pretend to think about it. "Pyrrha Nikos, what's your point?" Pyrrha looks glum that I recognize her and Weiss simply sends me a haughty look. "So why do you think you have any right to be on your team." I wave my hand in a dismissing gesture. "Why not? She seems like she would be a good teammate and we're all at the same level here, simple Hunters-in-training. I could care less how many tournaments she's won or what cereal boxes she's on. As long as she can fight alongside someone that's all I care about, that and that she's not a racist. Can't stand people like that." With my piece said I walk off but not before leaving some parting words. "See you around Pyrrha and you as well Snow Angel." Holding back a snicker at Weiss's growl I go find my locker and grab a small medic-pack I picked up in Vale, safe vs. sorry.

When someone taps my shoulder I turn around to see Ruby and Weiss staring at me. Yang sends me a smirk. "Nice job with her, I'm Yang. I heard you helped my little sister out." I turn to see Ruby staring at me. "So Jaune, want to be on a team with me and Yang." I smile at her before sending Yang a glare. "If it was you Ruby sure, but your sister. Not A Chance." I walk off and head to the launch pads, I can hear Ruby interrogating Yang about what she did as I walk off. _"What was that all about human? I thought you were friends with the blonde chick."_ I shake my head as I answer Pecus. _"She hurt my friends, I'll forgive her eventually but you know how I am about my friends."_ Pecus gives a grunt in agreement and soon I find myself on the launch pad. Ozpin gives his speech the same as last time and I find Ruby's reaction when she hears about how team are formed hilarious.

"Alright everyone, good luck and try not to die. Makes for a lot of paperwork." Well glad to know you care Ozpin. One by one we're launched into the Emerald Forest and soon it's my turn. I take a deep breath as the springs wind up and soon I'm soaring through the air. Well flailing is more like it, if Pyrrha decides not to catch me this time I'll slow myself down before I hit the ground. Luckily that fear is unfounded as a spear soon pierces my hoodie and I find myself pinned to a tree. "THANK YOU!" I can barely here Pyrrha shout back a sorry. Nothing to do now but "hang out" and wait. Yeh maybe I spent too much time with Yang.

I look a direction I know Weiss isn't going to come from and soon I hear noise and turn to see Weiss with covering her eyes. "Hey Snow Angel, can you help me out?" Without another word she just turns around and walks away. Mission Get Proper Partners completed. _"Really human, really."_ A small blush finds its way onto my face. _"Oh give me a break."_ I reach up and pull the spear loose and fall to the ground, a few minutes later and Pyrrha walks into the clearing. I toss her Milo and walk up to her. "Looks like you're stuck with me Pyrrha." Pyrrha sends me a smile and laughs.

"Looks like I am." I do a quick sweep to make sure no Grimm are around and then address Pyrrha. "During my little fall I saw a cave that could be the ruins. Want to check it out?" Either way I'm fine since I know it's wrong. Pyrrha agrees to check it out and we make our way to the cave. Like last time a branch smacks me in the face and knocks me to the ground, and I was trying to avoid that this time. "Jaune you okay." I take her offered hand to get up and shake my head to clear the stars. "Yup, aura's already taken care of it." I point to my cheek and I can feel the cut heal. Pyrrha looks impressed "That was a pretty quick reaction, you must have a lot of aura." Try two above average amounts stuffed together. We don't talk much more on the way to the cave but I can hear gunshots like last time.

"Is that it Jaune?" Pyrrha draws my attention to the cave and I nod in response. Making a torch we move in and soon after Pyrrha questions our actions. "I don't think this is where the relic is." I keep walking on. "Look Ozpin seems like the kind of guy who would put them in this sort of place, might as well check rather then not find a relic." Agreeing with my words we keep moving forward and soon we find the Deathstalker. "Pyrrha, I suggest we RUN!" heading my advice we make a break for it. And run through the woods with the thing right on our tails, for some added safety I slow the Deathstalker down marginally just in case. _"Why aren't you killing that thing human? We both know you can do it."_ Making sure I don't trip while I run I answer Pecus.

" _Remember, this thing is a bonding experience for JNPR. I've already removed Pyrrha and I's aura unlocking moment so I'd rather not get rid of this one."_ We soon reach the actual relic site and Ruby is falling from the sky. Crap, forgot about that. Accelerating myself I slide under her and manage to grab her before I slide into one of the stone pillars. "Hey there Ruby." Ruby stands up and helps me up this time while Pyrrha rushes over to us. "Jaune are you okay?" I nod while brushing myself off. "Don't worry, I've still got plenty of aura left. Even after that." Pecus soon cuts in. _"To be precise you have about 85% left."_ Good to know. Soon Nora barrels in on her Ursa, only time I think I'll ever feel sorry for a non-Pecus grimm, with Ren following behind her.

"Nora, never again." Nora ignores him and grabs a white Rook piece and I make sure to grab the other. "Um guy's." turning to Ruby I see her pointing up in the air and look to see Weiss falling. Positioning myself under her I hold my arms out and slow her down some so I catch her easily enough. "So you fell from the sky hmm. Guess you really are a Snow Angel." Setting Weiss down I notice that the Deathstalker caught up with us. Yang repeats the same line as last time "Great now the gang can all die together." Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby charges the Deathstalker only to get knocked back and to make a run for it after seeing that her bullets can't pierce the armor. The Nevermore pins her cape to the ground with a feather and Yang, who was running to help her gets stuck in between the feathers. When the Deathstalker makes to pierce Ruby with its stinger Weiss rushes forth and makes a wall of ice trap the stinger. She lectures Ruby but manages to make a connection with her. Yang rushes over and hugs Ruby and then the Nevermore circles back.

"Guys, the Nevermore is circling back. I say anyone who needs a relic grabs one and we run for it before the bug breaks free." Weiss looks insulted I'm so sure the Deathstalker breaks free but Ruby agrees and grabs the other knight piece. Drawing our weapons we for the cliff and soon hide behind some ruins when the Nevermore lands and begins looking for us. A few seconds later the Deathstalker comes charging through the woods. "Guy's the bug is back, run for it." Things happen just like last time up till when we get separated on the bridge, this time I'm still with Ren, Blake and Pyrrha. Pyrrha and I use our shields to block the Deathstalker's claws when Nora comes down once more with her hammer and detonates a grenade on the thing's face. Blake is sent flying off and I try to grab her but she still falls but uses Gambol Shroud to get back up.

Ren climbs on the tail and tries to shoot off the stinger but is sent flying. "Pyrrha get the stinger." Using her shield Pyrrha once again cuts the stinger off and it pierces into the Deathstalker's head. "Nora nail it." Nora jumps on Pyrrha's shield and is sent into the air and then uses the momentum of falling to increase the power behind her hammers swing. The stinger drives fully through the brain and the force causes the bridge to collapse, we rush over the withering Deathstalker and jump to the land. I actually stick the landing this time amazingly. "Great job guys." Three tired grins are sent my way and I turn to see the Nevermore get decapitated. "Now that was awesome." Helping Ren and Nora up we make our way to find a way up the cliff when the earth under us starts to crack. I push Nora and Ren to the side and find myself in a Tunnler's mouth.

Tunnlers, long worm like Grimm that strike from below **(think Graboids with white mouth parts, no tentecles/tounges, and black skin).** _"Damm it Pecus, what could have caused this."_ Pecus answers back in a worried tone. _"You're no longer suppressing me and Grimm fight for dominance just like most species, to them you're an opponent to defeat to prove they're top dog."_ Crap. _"How much aura do we have left?"_ Pecus answers a second later. _"55%, and it's dropping fast so if you're going to do something do it."_ Easy for him to say. "JAUNE!" Pyrrha and the others call out to me but the thing won't let go and is shaking me around like a rag doll. This continues for a few more seconds before the thing throws me up in the air and prepares to catch me when I fall. I do not plan on dying because of an overgrown worm.

I take a deep breath and stop time and accelerate myself. Using the added speed I cut straight down the Tunneler by hitting a spot between to mouth plates, the result is when I hit the ground the thing has a cut that goes from on end to the ground. I pull my blade free and restart time, the Tunneler splits apart and begin to dissolves. The rest others rush over to check on me and I pass out from exhaustion. The last thing I hear is Pecus. _"5% human, cutting it pretty close there."_

When I wake up it's in Beacon's infirmiry with everyone around me. "Ugg, what are you all doing here." Nora jumps right up in front of my face. "Well me and Ren are on your team now, not to mention you're our leader. Go team JNPR." Good no changes there. "And you four? I mean, I'm touched Ruby, Blake, and Snow Angel but Yang is a shocker." oh it's so fun seeing Weiss get upset at her nickname. Yang however sends me a glare. "And what's that supposed to mean?" I send her one right back. "Oh I don't know, how about the fact you send people to the hospital not visit them." The others looked shocked at what I said. Yang gets right up in my face.

"Oh really and who told you that?" I get up and move around some to shake the stiffness out. "Junior, his civilian bouncers, and my childhood friends the Malachite twins." Recognition appears on Yang's face but I walk out of the room. "So where are our quarters?" NPR follows me and Ren is the first to broach the subject. "Jaune, what was that all about?" I take a deep breath to calm myself before I begin to explain.

"Yang apparently wanted info on something and she went to an old friend of mine named Junior for it. From what I know she chose a violent method of getting it and then tore Junior's club up, put twenty men in the hospital, and injured his nieces the Malachite twins. Junior received reimbursement but apparently Yang's uncle pulled some strings to avoid a harsh punishment, all she got was a warning." The others nod in response and "lead me" to our room. I'm given first shower considering I smell like Tunneler salvia and I change into my pajamas. Once everyone's ready for bed we say goodnight and hit the hay.

When I finally go to sleep I end up in an area of total darkness, it's like when I was dead but I can see my body. "So we finally meet face to face human." I turn around to see a floating head shaped like a heart but with pointed edges **(think Greed from FMAB)** , pure red eyes, a mouth filled with sharp teeth, and colored white with red lines all over it. "Pecus?" the head lets out a laugh. "In the fle… whatever I'm made of." I'm surprised he has a body of sorts, I always thought he was just a mind/conscious stuck in me.

"Follow me human, you've got to see this." I follow Pecus to another part of my… mind, maybe subconscious. What I find is a door just standing there. _"_ This just appeared out of nowhere, if something or someone got in your mind I'd like to have some backup." I see his point, I refuse to allow myself to be mind controlled. Opening the door I enter to find a simple room with only a bed, desk, and bookshelf in the room. A girl with Brown hair, Light Brown eyes, slightly brown skin, and dressed in a white shirt, brown skirt and leggings along with black boots looks up at me from the book she's reading.

"Well it's nice to finally meet my new host, I believe you know me as the Fall Maiden."

 **No One's POV**

While Jaune was journeying into his mind the others had something else occurring. The members of Team RWBY and the rest of Team JNPR were having dreams that seemed too real. They showed a very different orientation and a different venture into the Emerald Forest, while each saw those events from their own point of view they all saw the same thing in the end. A grave with the symbol of the Arc's on it.

 **So what do you think? Just to clarify RWBY and NPR will not suddenly remember everything just yet. It will be a slow process that I'm still deciding when they will remember everything. Hope you liked this chapter. Till next time Jauneforever out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**All right it's time for the next chapter of A Knight's New Fight. I do not own RWBY.**

 **Chapter 4- Another Guest in Jaune and First Day of Class.**

 **Jaune's POV**

I rub my eyes and stare at the girl in front of me. "I'm sorry did you just say Fall Maiden?" Beside me Pecus is speechless for once. The girl closes the book and focuses on me. "You're quite interesting boy, a good read you gave me." What the heck is she talking about? Looking at the cover of the book I see a picture of me and my name on it. "Is that book my life story?" when she nods I feel my eyes bulge, talk about invasion of privacy. "Hey lady, you never answered his question. Why did you say you're the Fall Maiden?" Pecus is trying to get us back on track but I'm still stuck on the fact she just read me like a book LITERALY! A smirk appears on her face.

"Because that's what I am, the original Fall Maiden. All of the four original Maidens live on in our aura." That… actually makes some sense, something had to help the aura pass on from host to host. "But you should be split between Cinder and Amber right now. Not to mention the fact I'm a guy." What kind of changes has this caused, Cinder will probably tear Remnant apart searching for her. "Don't worry your head off boy, I'm the one from your timeline. And we can go into a male host obviously, we simply prefer sticking to women." Both Pecus and my own jaws drop at that, I just made it so there are five Maidens.

"But I used you as a fuel source, how did you survive." A far-off look appears in the Fall Maiden's eyes. "When you used me to fuel that explosion, which I'm still a little pissed about that, you killed Cinder the first second the explosion started and before I was fully concumed I felt a shift in your aura. That was the Grimm's semblance trying to save you, seeing a chance to save myself I leapt into you and used every last bit of aura I head to enhance your semblance . There was a side-effect though." She focuses back on me. "I'm fused with you now, when you die so will I. It's probably for the best though, two Fall Maidens existing would end badly." I'm trying to wrap my head around this. Pecus laughter gains my attention and I turn to him.

"Oh boy, you should start charging rent human. HA HA HA!" Glad one of us is enjoying this so much. "Shut it Pecus! This is going to end badly for us! Now I have three souls in me, each with their own emotions and that's not including the whole Grimm dominance shit I have to deal with now! We'll be attacked constantly by Grimm now." A tap on my shoulder makes me stop my rant and I turn to see the Fall Maiden standing behind me. "You don't have to worry about me attracting Grimm, I can shield myself from their senses." Well that's one problem taken care of. Now that I think about it how come she just appeared?

"Why did you only show up now?" a glare from the Maiden is sent my way as soon as those word leave my mouth. "Oh I don't know, maybe because someone used me to power an explosion and I had to save said person's life by boosting his semblance. I just now gained the energy to have consciousness, there's no telling how long it'll take me to recover to full strength." I back up at her anger and feel something against my back. I look behind me to see Pecus hiding behind me. Saving this moment for later I turn back to the Maiden.

"Okay I see your point. Sorry about that but I didn't have a whole lot of options to deal with that mad woman." She still glares at me but it softens after a moment. Seeing she's calmed down some I try to carry on the conversation. "What's your name, calling you Fall Maiden just seems wrong since it's a title." The Fall Maiden tilts her head and thinks for a few seconds. "I went by Fall in life but that name is tainted for me by that woman." It's sad to see the poor girl look so lost, she only looks to be a few years older than me actually. "Autumn." The name spills from my lips and the Fall Maiden snaps her head at me.

"What?" I rush to explain myself. "Autumn, it's another name for fall so it works." The girl repeats the name several times before nodding to herself and a smile appears on her face. "Autumn, yes that works. Thank you." I return her grin but a thought occurs to me. "You said you read my life." The now named Autumn nods and then grabs the book off the bed. "Every host I have forms a book in this room of mine, they tell me about their pasts and fills in as they live their lives. I honestly think yours had the saddest beginning yet it's already one of my favorites, every reason to damn humanity and yet you still fight to protect. It's quite impressive." I ignore the bit of pride I feel from that.

"So you have Cinder's life in one of these books here?" a look of fear appears on Autumn's face. "No, the first part of my stay with her I was only half myself, it hurt being separated like that. Each side was yearning for the other." Autumn has sunk to her knees and gripped the sides of her head. "One part was stuck in Amber, forced into chilling darkness with no escape. The other part with Cinder was forced to be used for slaughter, torture, and other horrible acts. During all of this I was in utter agony, split down the middle and stretched across Remnant, no rest or escape from the pain. Agony was all I knew for months, the worst part was my sense of time was utterly destroyed. Day's stretched into years, weeks into centuries, months into millennia, and every second I wished for death." Tears have started to drip down her face.

"And then Amber died and I was put back together in Cinder, yet there was no escape from the pain. It felt like I was burning inside her. Like I was tied to a stake and burned with the flames never going out. Every second feeling like it was an eternity." She's started to hyperventilate and I get down to her level and put my arms around her and try to speak in a calm tone. "Hey there, hey there. It's okay, she can't hurt you anymore. You're safe here." I keep repeating this to her and she eventually calms down but falls asleep in my arms. I pick her up bridal style and put her back on the bed, remove her boots, and pull a blanket over her. Wishing for a chair one suddenly appears, guess I have a slight bit of control here. Setting it next to Autumn's bed I sit down and keep an eye on her. Seeing Pecus staring at me I send him a glare.

"Not the time for a joke Pecus." Pecus sends me a small glare back and a tick mark appears on his temple. "I know that human, even I have limits. I never thought I'd feel sorry for someone though, I've always been a believer of survival of the fittest but that … that was just wrong." He's right, Cinder probably had no idea what she did but she wouldn't care even if she did know, another reason to hate her. Patting Autumn on her head I stand up and move out of the room with Pecus following me, I glance back and see she looks peaceful in her sleep.

"Keep an eye on her Pecus, if you can attach her to the link between us when she wakes up. I need to get some rest before classes otherwise all the anger I feel right now will spill over into tomorrow's events." I haven't felt such rage in a long time but seeing Autumn, even if I've known her for only a short amount of time, like that stoked a fire in me. Pecus made it clear to never give him orders before but he doesn't argue in this case, he's disturbed by what happened to Autumn as well. "Got it human, I'll send you back." Everything turns white and then I wake up.

Looking at my clock I see its 8:20 in the morning, looks like I overslept even more this time. In fact I'm the only one awake. "UP AND AT EM JNPR!" That wakes everyone up real fast. "Come on we got 40 minutes before our first class. Who want's first shower?" Nora takes the first shower followed by Pyrrha, then Ren and finally me, by the time I'm out it's 8:55. Hearing a commotion outside I peak my head out to see RWBY rush out of their room. Looking back on my team I think for a few seconds before coming up with an idea. "No offense to you Pyrrha but would you say Nora is the lightest or would it be Ren?" Ren and Pyrrha send me questioning looks before Nora answers.

"I'm slightly lighter, why do you want to know?" A grin spreads across my face. "I can get us to class quickly but I need Nora to get on my back with her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist." Before Ren or Pyrrha can question it Nora is already on my back. "Woo-hoo, I'm like a cow-girl." Grabbing one of Ren's arms and one of Pyrrha's I flash them a smile. "Hope you enjoy the ride." Accelerating myself I rush to class while holding onto Ren and Pyrrha we arrive at 8:57.

"Alright, let's do it again." Nora certainly enjoyed that but Ren and Pyrrha… yah not so much. After picking themselves off the ground while holding their guts Ren lets out a moan. "Never again." Pyrrha stumbles a bit but I catch her and help her stand steady. "I agree with Ren." Good to know for future reference. Ruby and her team soon arrive after us and stare at us in shock. Weiss is the first to speak. "How… just how? We left before you." Nora just jumps around with a giant grin on her face while answering.

"Oh it was super cool. Jaune gave me a piggyback ride and grabbed on to Ren and Pyrrha and then we went ZOOM and got to class in a single minute." I rub the back of my head and give a sheepish smile. "It was two minutes actually." Ruby steps in front of me with a blank look on her face and then grabs my collar and pulls me down to her eye level. "You are now my rival Jaune, I will prove I have the best speed based semblance." Well that's a shocker but it offers so many opportunities to tease her.

"Sorry Ruby but you'll have to settle for always being a second behind me." Chuckling at my private joke as we all take our seats I prepare myself for the torment that is Professor Port's lectures, now by no means is he a bad guy. It's just his lectures are so boring, not to mention it's hard to dig out the information he's trying give us. _"What the bloody hell does smelling like cabbages have to do with the fat man's story."_ I do my best to keep my eyes open. _"I find it's better not to question it. How's Autumn doing?"_ Pecus for once seems to like his usual bit of venom in his tone.

" _Still sleeping, tossed and turned a little but no nightmares from what I can tell."_ That's good, poor girl has been trapped in a nightmare for months based on what she said. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when a clang signals the Boarbutusk's release. Weiss dodges to the side when it charges at her and when it turns around she charges it head on and gets her rapier stuck in between its tusks. "Come on Weiss you can do it." Ruby continues to cheer Weiss on and Weiss sends her a glare but pays the price when the Boarbatusk smacks her weapon away. Dodging to the side from another charge Weiss makes a break for her weapon and slides to grab it.

"Weiss go for the belly, there's no arm…" Weiss snaps and starts shouting at Ruby. "WILL YOU SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO." The Boarbatusk jumps in the air and rolls into a ball before using its signature technique to attack Weiss. Glyphs appear around Weiss and one stops the charge and knocks the Boarbatusk on its back and Weiss jumps into the air for another Glyph to speed her forward and stab her blade through the Grimm's gut. "Bravo, we are in the presence of a true huntress. Now that's all the time we have today, make sure you cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant." Weiss storms out after Port is done speaking and Ruby follows her.

" _Going to follow them human?"_ I follow Pyrrha to our next class. " _No, it'll change too much. I'll leave this to Ozpin."_ I'm drawn out of my conversation when Pyrrha holds something out to me, further inspection shows it's a scroll. "We forgot to give this to you yesterday, it's your scroll." I take it from her and open up the contacts page and I add Junior, Melanie, Miltia, and Neo's numbers. _"Why are you adding the Midget's number?"_ I sit next to Pyrrha and settle down for Oobleck's class. _"I might be able to use this to our advantage. Also do you really want me to piss off a girl that could kill us in our sleep?"_

Oobleck's class went by quickly enough and using Pecus's semblance I was able to understand him for once, Tactic's was easy enough, and Combat class was merely going over the rules. Throughout the day Ruby and Weiss keep a good bit of distance between each other soon lunch rolls around and the tension is so thick you could cut it with a knife. I keep quiet as I know things turn out alright and I'd probably just screw things up more. "Oh Vomit-Boy, pass the ketchup." I give Yang a glare and keep my tone void of emotion.

"Or what? You'll attack me and destroy my property." This has been a big change from the original timeline, Yang and I have been having little fights like this all day and it's only added to the tension. Pyrrha sends me a concerned look and then passes Yang the ketchup. Our next classes are different so after lunch RWBY goes one way and JNPR goes another. Ren is the one to broach the subject of my animosity for Yang.

"Jaune are you sure picking a fight with Yang is a good idea?" No it's a horrible one but I can't forgive her easily. "Don't worry guys, once we duke it out in combat class and I let out my aggression I should be okay." I think I'll force her to apologize to Junior and the twins as well. I notice the shared look between the three of them, what it's about I don't know.

Our final class soon ends and I separate from my team to go to the library. Once there I contact Pecus. " _How's Autumn doing?"_ Pecus isn't the one to answer. _"I'm fine Jaune, could you come in here?"_ Setting myself on a bean bag I close my eyes and signal Pecus to bring me into my mindscape. When I open them I'm in Autumn's room again. Autumn is reading my book on her bed still and looks up to see me, Pecus is nowhere around. "Thanks for coming Jaune, I'm sorry for that outburst." I wave what she said off.

"Everyone deserves to cry everyone in a while, you've gone through more than most ever have or ever will. So don't be afraid to cry when you need to." Autumn wipes her eyes and then stands up. "I think it will take me another four to five months to be at full strength, maybe even longer. I want you to make a promise to me though." I stand up and send her what I hope is a reassuring smile. "You should know from that book I always try to keep my word." Autumn nods in response and then holds out her hand and a small flame appears.

"Cinder is the first person to use my power without my permission, you may be the first host I've ever talked to but they all had my permission. I view what she did as a form of rape, she forced my power to obey her and I will never forgive her for that. I want you to promise me two things. The first is that Cinder dies, I want her dead for what she did to me. As for the second, free my other self from her chains. Don't blow Cinder up and doom half or all of my other self, I beg of you to do this." Tears are leaking from her eyes now and the flame has gone out, I can tell memories of her time with Cinder are appearing again. I pull her into a hug and rub her back.

"I promise I'll free your other self, even if it becomes harder to kill Cinder I won't break my word." Autumn thanks me profusely and I wave it off once more, I owe her my life after all. I then head outside to find Pecus waiting right next to the door. "That was an interesting promise human. And what happens if that's our only option to kill Cinder?" I give Pecus a hard glare. "Then we create a new option Pecus, Autumn is a part of this crazy messed up situation. The three of us are stuck together and she is asking not that much of us considering she saved our lives. She wants to free this timeline's version from the agony she went through and she's right. Even if we were to stop Cinder from gaining the full Fall Maiden power we'd still kill half of it if we blew her up. So we'll find another way." Pecus stares me down before scoffing at me.

"One day human these promises of yours will be our downfall. Remember that human." A force then starts pushing against me and I then find myself back in the library. I pick myself up and start heading back to my team's room. I'm walking through the courtyard when suddenly the world loses color. I know I didn't stop time and I can still breathe. "If you're wondering why you can still breathe it's because I have a sense of honor." I turn around to see a guy who looks to be around seventeen with Obsidian black hair, purple eyes, a white outfit that looks like a school uniform **(think Ashford academy uniform)** with black outlines, and a katana strapped to his side. He suddenly rushes forward and I accelerate myself through time to the side. Yet it seems to do nothing and he still gives me a gash on my side, when I push aura into it though it doesn't heal.

"Nice job dodging, as I was saying I have a sense of honor. To kill you without providing you the chance to fight back would stain that honor." He then opens a portal and pulls Crocea Mors from it. How did he get that? _"Be careful human, he feels like the time stream."_ My eyes widen and then I catch Crocea Mors. The guy then points his katana at me. "My name is Obsidian. You have been found guilty of messing around with time, for that you die."

 **So what do you guys think? Hope you like this little twist.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow it's been a while. Sorry for keeping you waiting on this one. I hope this meets your expectations. Credit for Obsidian's character goes to ghost83. I do not own RWBY.**

 **Chapter 5- Don't I get a trial?**

 **Jaune's POV**

I throw myself on the ground as Obsidian makes another pass at me and his katana passes over my head. I'm barely dodging at my max acceleration rate and he's not even trying. Obsidian then turns around and gets close. I block his katana with my shield but the return stroke is blocked in turn. _"Any ideas you two because I've got nothing!"_ This guy seems to be reading my every move.

"Give up now and I can make this painless." Somehow that doesn't make me feel better. "Sorry but if you really know where I come from you know why I refuse to die right here." Obsidian snorts at that. "Yes, your reason of not wanting to die. Did you ever think perhaps what happened is for the best." I freeze at that. What if he's right, after all I don't know just what I could cause to happen? What if it's worse? A sharp pain snaps me out of it.

 _"_ _Don't listen to him human, I ain't going to die simply because some pretty boy made you get distracted with self-doubt."_ Pecus is right, I can't let Obsidian get to me. I then notice my side doesn't sting anymore. _"When did that heal guys?"_ pushing myself to max acceleration I dodge Obsidian's katana as best I can but gain small cuts all over my body.

 _"_ _A few minutes ago but it took more aura then it should have. I think that weapon slows the rate a wound can heal at Jaune."_ I thank Autumn for that and then push aura into the ground around me and Obsidian. Jumping back I detonate the aura and start praying. When nothing emerges from the smoke I feel a sense of hope only for it to shatter.

"Is that the best you got? I was hoping for a bit more of a challenge." Obsidian doesn't have a scratch on him, hell even his clothes are pristine! Wait the right shoulder has a slight burn mark that's fading away. He's reversing time to heal and repair. If I survive this I'll need to try that. Obsidian stares me straight in the eye and it feels like he's reading me like a book.

"You keep fighting because you believe you can make this timeline turn out better but what if I told you that what happened was the best way things could have turned out?" I keep staring and he sheathes his katana. "In the timeline you come from everything turned out fine from the branches that occurred. Most of your friends lived and peace eventually came about. However now you've endangered those timelines, if I don't kill you you'll overwrite that timeline. No one knows what will occur now, you didn't simply make a new path you overwrite the core timeline itself. Now there's no clue exactly how things will end." A small frown smile appears on Obsidian's face.

"I can sympathize with you about this choice. The thought of if things will be better if I sacrifice myself, the idea of what can go wrong after your death. I've lived that. I promise you that things will turn out okay. Once you die it will be as though you never traveled through time, everything will reset." I know Pecus said not to let him get to me but still. How does one argue with that? _"If you think it's for the best I'll stand by your decision Jaune."_ I tense at that. _"As painful as it is to admit it I'm with you as well human. Besides you have the final decision anyway."_ I almost say yes but I don't.

"No." Obsidian glares at me and places his hand on the hilt of his katana. "You're more selfish then I thought." I chuckle at that. "You're partially right. I'll admit I don't want to die but there are a few other reasons not to just give up. I hold two more souls within me, even if they're willing to die with me I can't just ask them to throw their lives away. I swore I'd kill Cinder to Autumn, I haven't broken through Pecus's outer shell yet, and there are so many things I want to do with my friends. You also said most lived, I refuse to let any of them die. You say that things may end badly but that's a maybe, I'll make sure that things turn out well." Obsidian sighs and draws his katana.

"Very well, while I respect your drive and optimism I've no choice but to kill you violently." Come on think. _"Autumn I know you said it'll take months to recharge to full power but can you at least give me a little juice?"_ Autumn confirms she can and check the next part while trying to fend off Obsidian. _"Pecus can you cut off our connection to the time stream for even just a few seconds?"_

 _"_ _Maybe."_ Good enough for me. _"Alright guys we'll have to go for a last ditch attack because I can't keep this up much longer. When I say to do what I told you guys to do okay."_ I push some aura into the ground and jump back once more and detonate. Obsidian's voice carries to me. "Seriously, I would think you'd at least ditch a tactic that failed before." I ready myself.

 _"_ _Now guys."_ I figured out how Obsidian is able to read me so easily. He's using a version of a power I have. Everything and everyone has a connection to the time stream and I can use that to see the past of objects for now, people and the future are beyond me for now. But for this guy I can see being capable of that. Pecus signals our connection is cut and I accelerate myself as fast as possible and dash to the right and cut across straight at Obsidian once I've reached enough distance. I aim straight at his neck and try to sever it only for him to move back at the last second. I end up barely nicking him and I collapse to one knee a hundred feet away.

"I'm must say I'm impressed you figured out how I was reading your movements but it's over." I can't even get up on my legs. _"Sorry guys, looks like this is the end."_ I close my eyes and wait for the blow that will end me only to feel a tap on my head. I open my eyes and see Obsidian kneeling down and staring at me. A smile crosses his face.

"You pass." Autumn, Pecus, and I all say the same thing at once. "WHAT THE HELL!?" What kind of twisted test did I just go through? Obsidian then continues. "The number of people that travel through time for selfish reasons are sadly very high. However there's no real law against it but we really can't just let anyone do it so a test is devised for each person. I wanted to see just how far you were willing to go for your friends, would you continue to fight impossible odds or lay down and die." Didn't he want me to give up? "I was hoping you wouldn't pick the cowards choice like I did. Despite the fact everything turned out well for my world I still chose to kill myself, well actually my friend did it for me but my plan so…" I'm so lost right now.

 _"_ _Are either of you two understanding this?"_ Two no's are my answer. Obsidian seems to recognize the confusion on my face. "I had a life before I became a Fact, one of Time's workers. I was Lelouch Vi Britannia, I won't go over my past as that would take a while and I'm sure you'd rather get to bed. I will answer any questions you have though." Oh I have quite a few.

"What did you mean by most lived?" A frown crosses Obsidian's face. "I should warn you I can't interfere too much or tell you too much but there are several paths where one of the girls that liked you died fighting a great evil." Again with the multiple girls liking me, I still think people are confused or simply messing with me. _"Keep telling yourself that human."_ I then ask another question.

"So are you a time cop then?" Obsidian's face is perfectly still. "I don't like that term but technically correct. In all honesty you're the first person I have to watch over rather than having to track down Chronal Cocaine and Time Weed." I can't tell if he's joking or not with that poker face. "Any more of you guys I have to worry about TRYING TO KILL ME!?" I mean seriously trying to kill me as a test.

"No, although I will be taking you on … field trips of a sort. If you're going to have the power to manipulate time I'm going to make sure you're well trained." Why does something like that sound so ominous? Obsidian then stands up and starts stretching before pointing a hand at me and I feel all my wounds and exhaustion reverse. I stand up as well and a scroll suddenly appears out of midair in Obsidian's hands with the screen showing various links to pizzerias.

"Before I go which restaurant would you recommend? My wife has me bring pizza back every time I go back home and as much as I love her she can be a witch sometimes when she doesn't satisfy her craving." I don't ask, merely poke the link to the restaurant. A yellow portal appears behind Obsidian and he gives his thanks and walks through. Once he's gone time starts again and the trees nearby suddenly fall down. Another yellow portal appears and Obsidian's hand sticks out and the trees are reversed. It then truly hits me just how close to death I was. Deciding to put a pin on it till morning I head back to my room and find my team already asleep. I change into my sleep clothes and soon fall asleep myself.

I wake up to the sun streaming in through my window and find the rest of my team staring at me. "Um, what's up guys?" Pyrrha is the first to speak. "You overslept again, we tried to wake you but you didn't respond." I was truly drained after last night mentally so that's probably why but I can't tell them that. "Sorry about that guys. Give me a minute." To them a minute occurs while I accelerate and get ready for the day. Once that's done we head on to our classes and I try to focus on them but fail. I keep going back to what happened last night. Actually I haven't heard from Pecus and Autumn since last night.

 _"_ _Are you guys okay? You haven't spoken to me since last night."_ Pecus gives off a groan of pain and Autumn answers in one of those sweet voices that promises pain. _"Oh it was nothing Jaune, I was merely teaching Pecus a lesson about never talking about women, minus a few exceptions, as crudely as he was."_ What did you do Pecus? _"What did he do?"_ I really wish Autumn would switch to a different tone cause this one is scaring the carp out of me. I mean she's a spirit living inside of me and I still fear her ending my life.

 _"_ _He was talking about your friends in a way like some of those men you beat up at Junior's when they talked about the twins a certain way."_ Any sympathy for Pecus leaves instantly. _"Hit him a couple dozen more times for me will you Autumn?"_ She doesn't answer but the cries of pain tell me she is doing just that. The bell shakes me out of my head and I leave Professor Patton's class to meet up with my team for combat class. We settle into seats and Glynda addresses us.

"Alright class settle down. Now this will be the first class with actual fighting in it. It should also be the only place you fight. Today you may pick your opponent but after that it will be either random or decided upon by me. Now you wishes to fight first?" Both Yang and I raise our hands at that. Finally a chance to settle things. Glynda looks concerned by that but allows it. Both of us go change into our gear and then head to the arena. Yang get there first and has a confident smirk on her face.

"Last chance to give up Vomit-Boy." I return the smirk with one of my own. "I could say the same to you Time-Bomb." Yang's face shifts to a glare and she get into her combat stance. I don't draw my weapon yet, I have a plan to deal with Yang and first I need to get her angry. The buzzer goes off signaling the start of the match. This will be fun that's for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright I hope I you all enjoy this chapter. I do not own RWBY**

 **Chapter 6- Back to Junior's, try not to break anything this time.**

 **Jaune's POV**

"Swing and a miss." Oh I love this. Who knew messing with people would be so much fun. My fight with Yang may have only been going on for a minute but so far it's been hilarious for me at least. I may lack the skill or strength of anyone here but I can abuse the hell out Pecus's semblance.

"STAY STILL!" I speed out of Yang's punch and watch the floor I recently occupied turn into a crater. "Ha-ha, so close yet so far." Yang probably thinks this is a game of cat and mouse with her being the cat but so far she's playing right into my trap. "You know you think since you have a sister with a speed semblance you'd do better right now?" I don't even need to accelerate to dodge the shot that goes for my head, simply ducking my head down works.

"FIGHT BACK DAMN IT!" I sigh and place both my hands behind my head. "You do remember I know people you've fought right? They gave me an overview of your semblance and fighting style, any blows I do will simply power you up. I give myself four or five of those blows and I'd lose so I'll stick with dodging thank you very much." Yang stops at that and doesn't attack head on.

"On the other hand you know nothing about me. Oh sure you've seen me fight a little but other than that I'm a stranger to you while you're an open book to me Time-Bomb. A hot-headed girl that will take everyone near her down with her." That sets her back off. In a second her eyes are red and she's once more trying to take my head off. I let her stay up close but dodge each of her punches by accelerating.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" I chuckle at that and put some more distance between us. "You remember the reason you went to Junior, what is his business again?" a look of shock appears on Yang's face as she realizes what I mean. It's partial lie, while Junior does have info on her but it was nothing I hadn't learned in the past timeline. "Let me show you what you're biggest weakness is." I rush by her and pluck a few hairs from her. When she turns around she sees me holding up the strands and fire erupts around her. It's sad how fast her skill degrades with anger, she's nothing but a bull with a red cape in front of it. On a whim I try slowing her down only for her to keep moving as fast as before and the following blow sends me flying into a wall. I'll have to study why later.

"Where's all that big talk now vomit boy?" I pull myself out of the wall and look at the aura monitor, I've got 60% to her 58%. She took out 20% in one blow, impressive. Yang then starts firing her ammo at me with reckless abandon. I draw my sword and shield and deflect the first shot into the ground to kick up some dust so Yang can't see me. Each shot after that I stop in time and hold there, I can't keep the giant grin from spreading on my face. I've really wanted to try this out. I considered hiding "my" semblance's true nature but I'd rather my team know what it is and really I've already got a three other aces up my sleeve. When the smoke clears Yang is shocked to see all of her shots simply floating in front of me.

"I should admit I don't actually have a speed semblance. It's actually Time Manipulation." I then start running around and use Crocea Mors to push the shots into the positons I want, just cause they're frozen in time doesn't mean I can just pick them up like I could a regular bullet. One by one I release the shots and accelerate them, when one hits Yang it knocks her straight into the path of another. Once that's done Yang's only at 20%, five more and I win. This is actually the most dangerous part, one blow with all the energy Yang's accumulated would probably knock me out. Yang picks herself up off the ground and then slams her fists together and flames erupt once more.

"You did better than I expected but I refuse to lose." I smirk at that, it's good seeing this Yang after being around the depressed girl she was after her fight against Mercury. I don't care how much it might throw things off I will change that. I'll cut Mercury's legs out from under him for what he did.

"I guess I should go on the direct offense then." I accelerate straight at her and plant the hilt of Crocea Mors in her gut. That's enough to put her past the edge.

"Mr. Arc wins that match. Miss Long learn to control that temper of yours, Mr. Arc lose that overconfidence of yours. Both will get you killed and your teams." Yang and I both answer at the same time. "Yes Miss Goodwitch." We then head off back into the stands and sit next to our teams.

"So you free on Saturday Yang because I'm holding you to our bet." Yang blows a strand of hair out of her eyes and puts her chin in one hand. "Fine." I give her a hard stare. "I expect the apology to be sincere, you're lucky Junior didn't have some of his more dangerous clients there." Everyone seems confused by that but I wave it off promising to answer their questions later. The about half the class gets their spars in and then we all head for lunch after changing back into uniform. Once at our table I notice Yang seems down.

"You okay Yang?" She seems startled I ask that. "Yah, it's just I've never gotten beaten that badly by someone my own age." Ah, so I hurt her pride. "Don't sweat it Yang, my semblance is the only reason I won that fight. I promise you that without it I'm the weakest one at this table." Everyone stares at me when I make that proclamation. Pyrrha is the first to speak after that.

"I'm sure you're not the weakest Jaune." I laugh at that and wave it off. "No I most defiantly am. I never got any proper training until a few months ago and that was just sparing with the twins. I'm just one of Ozpin's gambles." I'm hit with a barrage of questions after that and I try to keep track of who asked what.

"All right one at a time. To answer Snow Angel the reason I got in was Ozpin thought I had potential, for Rube's question on what an Ozpin's gamble is it's you and me, people he thinks has potential." I think on my next answer as they'll require a little creative answering. "On Pyrrha's question about training I actually have you to thank, I used you as an example of what to do right when trying to do some sword basics." Pyrrha nods at that before she seems to squirm a little.

"Would you like some help with your training?" I have to hold in a cheer, I was worried about how I could get Pyrrha's help. "Sure that sound great." We continue eating and just as I get up to throw away my trash Weiss just has to ask a loaded question.

"Wait, if you're an Arc why didn't you get proper training." I give weak smile at that and try to keep myself from cussing up a storm, I wouldn't survive Yang's wrath from letting Ruby hear the words I'd say. "My parents had low expectations of me so they focused on my seven sisters instead. Ozpin apparently saw me training myself and thought I might have some potential so he sent me an invitation to come here." Sensing not to dig deeper the others let it go but I know they'll ask for more later. I'd really like it if they never have to find out about Pecus. The bell rings and we head on to our next classes, once all of those are done I send a message to Junior that I'll be visiting Saturday. I pray they listen to me and don't immediately start shooting at Yang.

 **Time skip- Saturday afternoon**

I despise Bullheads so much, what sick and twisted basterd decided that man should take to the sky in giant metal boxes. I'm just glad I held everything down this time. "Oh come on fearless leader how can you be fearless if you're scared of air travel." I jump off the ground and point at Nora. "It's a giant metal box that will crush us and explode upon impact if a single part fails. How can that not be scary? Aura does a lot but it doesn't keep you from turning into a pancake." Nora zones out after the word pancake and I smack my palm against my forehead. "Never mind, come on you girls and guy." All of Team RWBY decided to come and I invited my team as well. I make sure Pyrrha walks in the middle of our group and that Yang and I walk in behind and in front of her respectively to lessen the amount of people who see her.

"All right ground rules everyone. If someone offers you a drink don't take it, no-one draw any weapons, Yang if you get in a fight with Junior or his men I will side with Junior." Yang lets a nervous chuckle out at that and Weiss seems confused.

"Why can't we take a drink offered if it's non-alcoholic?" I clench my fist and feel a cold smile come onto my face. "Because some assholes seem to think Junior's is a place you can slip a girl a ruphie and it'll be overlooked, I took great pleasure in teaching them how wrong they were." Ruby looks up at me with innocent eyes.

"What's a ruphie?" I stop walking and Pyrrha followed by Yang collides into me, how to explain to innocent Ruby what a ruphie is. "Um… it's a…" Yang cuts in before I can say anymore. "We'll tell you when you're older." I send Yang a thankful look and start walking again. We soon walk inside to the lights and music going on with the dance floor packed with people. I guide everyone over to the bar and get the bartenders attention.

"Can you get Junior and the Twins for me?" The bartender nods and then walks off while I take a seat and gesture for the others to do the same. A few seconds later Junior comes over with a grin on his face until he sees Yang.

"I trust there's a good reason you brought her back here Jaune." I nod and gesture to Yang who looks uncomfortable before she takes a deep breath and starts speaking.

"I would like to apologize for what I did. I shouldn't have used my more… violent methods to get the information I wanted. I'm deeply sorry for all the damage to personnel and property I did, I can assure you it won't happen again." Junior seems deep in thought before he nods and shrugs his shoulders.

"Alright since Jaune seems fine with you then I accept, however I'm keeping an eye on you." Yang nods and looks Junior right in the eye. "That's all I can ask." Junior then looks everyone over and then focuses on Ruby.

"I thought you said you were going to Beacon Jaune." I laugh at that. "Yep, Ruby got accepted two years early, I haven't learned how Ozpin found out about her though." Partial lie, I found out later in the original timeline. I look at Ruby along with everyone else and Ruby stares at the ground with a blush on her face.

"I kinda stopped Torchwick from robbing a dust store." Junior starts busting out laughing at that. "You're telling me a fifteen year old girl is the reason he failed that job. Oh boy that's even better than when Juane decked him." Now it's my turn to be stared at. I shrug it off and stand up so I can see them all. On the corner of my eye I see a human male chatting with a female tiger faunus, it's good to see some people not bothered by species. "He threatened my friends and I made sure he understood why that was a bad idea." Suddenly pressure from both sides makes it hard to breathe.

"You're back Jaune." I look side to side to see Miltia squeezing me from the right and Melanie on the left. I let a grin escape at that. "Well I had to come see two of my favorite people right." Junior then taps me on the shoulder and when I turn around he has a package he's holding out to me.

"Figured we would surprise you with a gift. Just something to celebrate you getting into Beacon." I open it up and find a new belt with two pouches attached along with six throwing knives, each has a black blade with three yellow crescents going up the blade and looks to be six inches long. I pick one up and test the balance, absolutely perfect. I'll need to practice before I can use these for their actual purpose of throwing but once I can hit accurately I'll be able to tear straight through Grimm.

"Thank you guys, I really appreciate this." Out of the corner of my eye I notice that couple again. Then the male seems to be talking adamantly and drawing all of the girl's attention his hand goes to her drink and drops something in. And here I thought it was a couple breaking boundaries but in reality it was just a sick person taking advantage of a girl. "Junior get some men, we got someone who needs to go out back." Junior follows my gaze and seems to understand while the twins look furious. I tighten my grip on the knife in my hand, looks like it might see some action tonight.

 **Blake's POV**

I've got to admit Jaune is full of surprises, to be friends with one of the foremost information brokers in Remnant and to have beaten Yang. You'd never guess it looking at him, I honestly wondered what he was doing at Beacon when I first saw him. Then he starts talking about someone needing to go out back and looking at a mixed couple. Is he a racist, did I misjudge him? He then just vanishes and when he reappears he's ripped the seat out from under the guy and is flipping one of his new knives while glaring down at the guy. His eyes are cold and it's like I'm looking at a whole new person.

"What the hell are you trying to pull? Trying to drug this woman." The guy's eyes widen and he starts talking in an aggravated tone. "Of course not, I don't know what you're trying to pull but I'll have you know I would never do something like that." Jaune reaches down a pulls the guy to his feet while laying the knife on the counter, he then grabs the girls drink and holds it up.

"So you'd be willing to drink this right here then. Cause all you have to do to prove your innocence is down this right now and I'll admit I'm wrong." Jaune's tone shows just how little he believes he's wrong. The man's eyes widen and he starts sputtering out complaints and Jaune then just presses the drink to the guy's lips only for the man to knock the glass away. Before it shatters however it flies back into Jaune's hand with the liquid flowing back into the glass.

"I'll take that as a yes you did drug it." Jaune's voice sounds cheerful but the underlining tone promises pain. The man just sneers at Jaune and his tone takes on disgust and arrogance. "Why do you even care, she's just an animal." The girl starts tearing up and Jaune punches the human in the nose, I can hear it break. The man starts trying to scramble but Juane's knife then lands between his spread legs.

"Oops, I missed. I was trying to hit a few inches higher." All the surrounding guys including Ren cover that area themselves and then two of what I guess is security come up and drag the guy away while nodding to Jaune. Jaune then looks at the faunus girl after pulling his knife out of the floor. "Would you like for us to call you cab." The girl shakes her head and says she can do it herself before thanking him and running out of the building. Jaune then comes back down and slumps onto the counter.

"I hate when stuff like that happens." Junior has moved behind the counter at this point and slid a drink in front of Juane. "I hear you there, here's one of those root beers you like so much." Jaune thanks Junior and takes a sip while the twins sit on the bar on either side of Jaune. Jaune then gestures to the dance floor.

"Go on and have some fun if you want, don't let that little scene ruin your night." Not one of us moves after that display. Jaune's always seemed … warm and approachable, but what I just saw was someone totally different and hidden deep inside. Jaune has turned to face the dance floor while resting his arms on the bar. Pyrrha is the first to try and start up conversation.

"So Jaune… why do all the men here respect you?" Jaune turns to look at Pyrrha before he shrugs. "I don't know, just kinda happened I guess." The twin dressed in white smacks the back of Jaune's head at that. "You're too modest, just admit you're the only reason this place is open right now." That confuses me.

"How is he the reason this place is open." Jaune tosses his drink in the air and once it's spilled out it does the exact reverse of the path it took right back into Jaune's hand. "My semblance makes repairs easy, it took about five minutes to fix this place up." Yang looks down with a depressed look on his face but perks up and gives a laugh before speaking up.

"I loved that touch of "missing" your knife toss Jaune, really made him squirm." Jaune looks at Yang with a blank face and then shakes his head. "I wasn't lying, I actually missed. I probably would have purposely missed since he hadn't drugged anyone yet if he kept racism out of it." I perk up at that, could Jaune be a faunus supporter then. Jaune takes another sip and then continues.

"It's pathetic that we struggle against each other when Grimm gather at our gates, I don't support the White Fang but faunus deserve better than the crap they've been made to swallow." Hmm, perhaps Jaune is someone I should try to befriend, it could be fun." Junior then taps Jaune on the shoulder and seems to be giving him a glare.

"I meant to ask when you plan on marrying my nieces?" Jaune chokes on the mouthful he just had while the twins stare at Junior and round on him. "What the hell are you going on about uncle?" Junior pulls out a scroll and then shows a picture that makes the blood rush to my cheeks while Yang covers Ruby's eyes. The picture shows the twins clutching Jaune while all three are sleeping. I can see Weiss looks like someone smacked her with a fish, Nora is looking between Jaune and the twins while Ren is looking away.

"You know I was unconscious from the get-go for that Junior because of that stuff you practically strong-armed me into drinking." I blush further, this sounds awfully like one of my books. Junior crosses his arms and keeps glaring at Jaune.

"Unconcious or not I won't have any great-nieces/nephews of mine born out of wedlock." Jaune jumps out of his seat and points a finger at Junior. "Do you actually think I would sleep with these two, what kind of person do you think I am?" Junior looks abashed by that but the twins round at Jaune and speak in unison.

"Oh so we don't meet you're standards." Jaune wags a finger at the two of them. "I am not falling for that again and if anything you two are too good for me so don't try and guilt trip me here." The rest of the night continues on like this with playful banter between the four of them with all of us joining in at one point or another. I have to admit I didn't think I would enjoy myself this much, perhaps this coming to Beacon won't be so bad after all."


	7. Chapter 7

**So it's been a while since I updated this story. Hope this chapter is able to make up for it. I do not own RWBY. Also I decided that since Jaune has two tenants in his head I should make it more obvious who is speaking when he's not in his mindscape**

 **Pecus talking- "** _ **Stupid Human!**_ **"**

 _Autumn talking- "Never underestimated the wind."_

 **Chapter 7- The First Ripple**

 **Jaune's POV**

"Winner Cardin Winchester" Oh boy I forgot just how much that mace hurt. _**"Well maybe if you used my semblance we'd win!"**_ Pecus has not appreciated the losing streak we've been going through.

" _Now, now. We know why Jaune decided to do this."_ I pick myself off the ground and head to the stands while ignoring Cardin's taunting. I decided to forgo using time manipulation except in emergencies and to increase projectile speed. I can't afford to rely on it like a crutch. I've done a few tests using student volunteers and I've found people can fight off the effects if they're aware of it and have enough aura. Considering Cinder will have half, and I'll keep it at only half, of this timeline's Fall Maiden she'll be able to break free and I can't blow her up so I need to increase my combat proficiency. So, I've focused on only using my new knifes and Crocea Mors in spars. Which in turn leads to me getting my ass kicked once more. At the very least at least the matches are much closer now.

After watching the rest of the matches my team, RWBY, and I head to the cafeteria where we get our food and sit down. "So any tips you guys have?" Ren is the first to answer.

"You're still too still when using your knives. Also, while your aim has improved it can still be better." Alright that's something to work on. Weiss is the only other one with a comment. "You should have stuck to your sword; Cardin's armor makes those knives rather ineffective." True but I need to improve, I can still feel where my arm was lopped off. And Obsidian's words about how most survived ring in my ears.

"You may be right Snow Angel but it's combat _class_ for a reason." Ah no matter what timeline I still love seeing Weiss reaction to that nickname. "We won't always get to pick and choose our fights nor the condition we'll be in. I'd rather learn to use my throwing knives here then out against some criminal that will kill me without a second thought." The others seem to take a moment to think about that. Ruby's eyes light up after a few seconds.

"Is that why you limit your semblance?" I nod at that and finish chewing before swallowing and answer. "It's always good to not really on one aspect for fighting, not to mention how draining my semblance can get if I'm not careful. Plus my semblance can be … hazardous." Pecus mutters his agreement at that statement. I shiver remembering how close I came to being dragged into the time stream.

"Quit it." I look over and see Velvet getting her ears tugged by Cardin. I pick up my spoon and judge the distance. "Pyrrha put your head down please." Pyrrha looks confused but does as I ask and I throw my spoon at Cardin's head. I still miss my target of his forehead but hit his ear which causes him to let go. I then reverse the spoon so it comes back, hitting Cardin once again, and return it to my hand. I then stand up and head to throw away my trash.

"I'll see you guys in class." What to do about Cardin? I'm not going to get blackmailed by him this time so I guess I'll just have to go with the flow. I go change into my school uniform and head to Oobleck's class. Once class begins Oobleck starts on his lesson of the Faunus Rights Revolution. I wonder if I classify as a Faunus? A Grimm Faunus perhaps.

" _ **Hell to the no. I call you Human enough that it should have sunk in. I'm a Grimm, you're a human, and this body we share is some hodgepodge of those. Don't make it sound natural like the Faunus."**_ Pecus has a point. I'm not natural, hell I'm considering dropping off the grid entirely once this whole Cinder mess is over.

" _Why would you want to do that Jaune?"_ I inwardly chuckle at that, after everything she's been through Autumn still holds some innocence, I did as well until accepting Pecus. I still have hope humanity and Faunus can change but I'm not betting on it being anytime soon.

" _I'd be dissected or killed, probably both if Atlas does the killing."_ I still wonder what the implications about them building a robot that created aura could mean. Ironwood seemed to be close to Ozpin so he probably knew about the girl in the basement. Could Atlas be trying to control all the maidens? Shove the originals in the robots and use them like puppets? Wow I'm getting paranoid. Still I should put a pin in that, also that reminds me that I need to make sure Penny survives. I only meet her once and I felt like she was disassembling me in her head the entire time but she was a good girl and Ruby's friend on top of that.

"Mr. Arc!" I look up to find Oobleck in my face. "Yes Doctor Oobleck." To my surprise Oobleck looks practically giddy. "Finally someone gets it right. Now then as I was asking you what is the answer."

"I apologize I was lost in my thoughts, could you repeat the question." Oobleck nods and then points his pointer at my face. "Right, I'll give you a warning this time but don't let it happen again. Now what advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces." I think on it for a second. Night vision is one reason but there are several others I think could work.

"Well most would agree with nightvision but I believe that the advance sense of smell some Faunus had would have helped. The general's arrogance and inexperience played a part as well." Oobleck seems pleased with that.

"Good answer, anyone else have an answer that expands on that." He looks around and then calls on Cardin. "Well it's a lot easier to train an animal then a soldier." I clench my fist at that. Why did I just not let Nora break his legs again, oh right the need to prove I was a good guy. Blake then starts talking.

"Actually if you look at records from both armies they had near identical training regiments. The General however refused to scout the enemy claiming it was a waste of time and the battle would be no different than hunting game. Perhaps if he had studied more he wouldn't be remembered as a complete and utter failure." I can hear Cardin get up to move but Oobleck tells him to sit down. The rest of the lesson goes by and once it's over we all head back to our dorms. It's time for a nice weekend and the field trip the week after next.

"That went rather well, don't you think so guys? Guys?" I look back to see my team frozen still with color draining from the world.

"Boo." I swing around and punch at the figure behind me at max acceleration only for Obsidian to catch it.

"You need to calm down." I feel my eye twitch. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Who finds it funny to just scare the living daylights out of people?" Obsidian seems to think about it for a second before shrugging.

"I guess my wife has rubbed off on me over the centuries." I feel a slight bit of sympathy for him before crushing it thoroughly.

"Alright what do you want Obsidian?" Obsidians face hardens and his voice turns serious. "I felt you should know Ripples are starting to form. The first big change will be coming soon." Ripples?

"Just to be clear we're talking about that thing where traveling in time and changing the past causes changes right?" Obsidian nods and I relax slightly. "Well we both knew my plan was to change things so it's to be expected." Obsidian's frown grows at my words.

"You are aware at just how badly this could turn out right? Trust me when I say arrogance will lead to your defeat." I wonder what the story behind that is.

"Don't worry, I'm aware of how bad this could turn out. Not everything is going to go my way. Every different action I make could turn out to be the one that ends me." Obsidian stares me down before nodding and vanishing. Time restarts once more and the others start walking once more. This Ripple, whatever it is I'll deal with it however I can.

As the week rolls by I focus on training mostly. My explosions are nice but they can be better. I've been working on channeling the explosive aura to my fist for now. Hopefully I'll be able to ignite the aura and focus the explosion forward without hurting myself. Also, it turns out my explosions have gained sound. Originally they were silent but now they can be heard, possibly because of increased power due to Autumn. I had a hell of a time explaining that little mess. I managed to pass it off as a dust accident and got a lecture from Weiss about proper dust care. I probably would have gotten into trouble if not for being able to reverse the damage done to everything.

I also got to know Velvet a bit more. I offered to let her sit with us one day and from there we built a decent friendship. I asked her why she was in a first-year history class and it turns out Ozpin tried to make Oobleck an advanced history teacher by hiring a new one last year but he was a closet Faunus-hater and failed her. Ozpin figured everything out but by the time the council insisted the students had to repeat history next year. Ozpin worked around that and with Ooblecks help the 2nd year Faunus students will be back on track by their 3rd year.

It's been a week since when I should have become Cardin's gopher and I'm heading back to my dorm from a late-night session of accuracy training when I hear something in the next hallway.

"About time you got it done animal. Now make sure you get what I told you otherwise your team finds out what's under that ribbon." It can't be. I can hear footsteps coming towards me so I accelerate myself to a level they won't even register me and zip around the person and see it's Cardin. Looking down the hallway I see that my assumption is true. Blake is standing there glaring at Cardin's back in rage. How in the hell could Cardin of all people figure out Blake's secret when her teammates, who sleep in the same room as her, can't? I rush by Blake and slow down once I'm out of her sight. Soon she's walking right by me before I speak out.

"So how long has that been going on?" Blake jumps and turns to face me and panic sets in on her face. She starts looking at the floor and when she speaks it's barely above a mutter.

"Just leave it be. You shouldn't get involved." I frown at that and grab her shoulder when she tries to leave and accelerate the two of us. "Come on, let's go somewhere a bit more private." I drag her along to the room I use for training; I've triple checked and there are still no cameras or bugs. I let Blake go and then place myself in front of the door.

"All right Blake, what could ever make you work for Cardin?" Blake just crosses her arms and stares at me. Okay how to go about this.

" _Just tell her you know Jaune. It should show she can trust you since you haven't told anyone."_ Well not the worst idea. It could still blow up in my face but I've got nothing better.

"Better question, how did he find out you're a Faunus?" A lot of emotions show on Blake's face then. This is one of the few times I think I've ever seen her where she isn't practically unreadable. Shock, fear, anger, and panic are all there.

"How did you find out?" I shrug at her. "That time I saw you reading by dim candlelight, the amount of times your bow twitched, how much you love fish." She actually blushes at that last one. "Now I answered your question so how about you answer mine." She seems scared, I don't blame her. Exposure is my biggest fear as well. Slowly Blake removes her ribbon and lets her cat ears be shown.

"I have to take this off sometimes, I'll hurt my ears otherwise. I missed a chance that I knew was safe at one point and took a risk in a corner of the library. Cardin was looking for a book for his essay and saw me. He's been having me do everything for him since." I grit my teeth, could this have happened in the last timeline if Cardin hadn't focused on me.

"And does your team know?" She shakes her head at that. "I like Yang and Ruby but I don't want anyone to know… I've done some things I'm not proud of and I've got people after me. One slip-up and I'll have them pick up my trail. As for Weiss, well need I say more." I can't help but agree with her. Weiss will, hopefully, change but for now she still as a problem with Faunus.

"I'll take care of it Blake." She looks shocked at that declaration. "Why would you help me? I've lied to you all. And you don't even know my past." I flick her forehead and open the door. "I know you Blake, you're a good person. I don't give a crap whether you have an extra pair of ears or not. If someone messes with my friends I'll take them down, hard. Give me a minute to get back first and then start heading to your room. Oum knows what Yang will think if we show up together." I head back to my team's room. I've already got a plan for what to do about Cardin and his team.

" _ **Are we going to kill them?"**_ Of course, that's the first option Pecus considers. _"No, just wait and see."_ With that done I settle down and go to sleep. Once I wake up in the morning I leave a note for everyone and head to the airdocks to reach Vale. One hellish experience later I'm heading to Junior's. I reach the club and use the key Junior gave me to get in. Locking up behind me I start calling out and soon a white and red blur tackles me.

"JAUNE!" It's always great to see the twins. "Hey you two." I return the hug and then shake Junior's hand once he reaches me.

"So what does a mighty hunter need with this place." I sit down at the bar while the twins head out to do some shopping and take the breakfast smoothie he offers. "What can you tell me about the Winchesters, Larks, Bronzewings, and Thrushs?" Junior seems puzzled but answers me.

"I've got some info on the Winchesters but the other three not so much. Plenty of rumors but I've never collected any dirt on them." I take a sip and then ask another question.

"And if I needed to get some by say Monday?" He seems to understand why I want this but is clearly curious. "I'd have to ask what they've done to piss you off." I understand his need to know that. Say what you will but Junior is always keeps track of what his deals can cause.

"They're blackmailing a friend of mine, I felt I should turn the tables." Junior nods and starts cleaning some glasses. "Well I know a guy named John Doe, best hacker I know. He could get some dirt on them but he doesn't owe me any favors and I can't threaten him. Mutual destruction would be the best fallout of a fight between the two of us." I can't believe I'm about to do this. I pull out my scroll and pull up Neo's number. We've swapped a few messages back and forth since we met. I'm still cautious around her but so far she's been harmless, to me at least.

" _Neo, you wouldn't happen to know a hacker named John Doe would you?"_ I wait for a few minutes and then she texts back. _"Sure, why you ask?"_ Oum help me. _"I need some dirt on the Winchester, Thrush, Bronzewing, and Lark families. What would it cost for you to "persuade" him to acquire this?"_

" _ **You are so screwed."**_ Thank you for that Pecus. _"I agree with Pecus on this one. Asking this girl for help will bite you in the butt."_ Preaching to the choir Autumn, preaching to the choir. A buzz lets me know Neo has texted back.

" _Meet me at this address in two or three hours. Four at max. We'll discuss price there."_ Attached to the message is a link to an ice-cream bar's website. I set an alarm on my scroll and look back up at Junior. "Got any work you need done?"

I pass the next few hours helping Junior set up some new security systems until the twins get back. The two of them then grill me on how Beacon has been since I last saw them. I answer all their questions and then stop them from making plans to utterly decimate Cardin and his team. They weren't fond of that until I promised them I would take care of them. Once my alarm goes off I say goodbye and head towards the ice-cream place. Once I get there I steel my nerves and pray that Oum gives me a break for once.

I'm taken by a waiter to a private room in the back and find Neo eating a large bowl of ice-cream. I cough and she waves at me before gesturing at me to sit. I sit across the table from her and try not to show how on edge I am. Neo wipes her hands on a napkin and then puts her gloves back on before typing into her scroll and then a message comes through to my scroll with a document attachment.

" _So I got the info for you cutie but it's going to cost you. Just pick from that list on how you want to pay me back."_ I notice a small red stain on her jacket and decide to just assume it's ice-cream. I open the document and find a list. The first few options include an exorbitant amount of money, a favor to be given at any time, and buying her ice-cream for a few months. Then the options start becoming more… sexual… in nature.

" _Are these things common nowadays?"_ I vividly deny that; it probably doesn't help that my cheeks are burning red. Finally, I find a decent option that won't drain my wallet or involve things that should never be spoken in public about.

"I'll take you to this masked ball. Will that suffice?" Neo nods and then opens her scroll again and starts typing on it. A small part of the wall behind me then slides back and reveals a safe. Neo then walks over to it and starts entering a code, followed by a fingerprint scan, then a blood sample, and finally another code. The safe opens and she withdrawals two folders and then hands them to me. I peruse the first and find a lot, and I mean a lot, of information on dirty deals, bribes, jury rigging, and whole lot more. The second folder is a copy of everything from the first.

"Thanks Neo. This will really help." Neo nods with a satisfied smile getting on her tip-toes and pecking me on the check before shattering like glass. I put both folders in my backpack and start heading back to the airdocks. I'm think I'm going to enjoy this field trip, it's the date with Neo and everyone's reactions that I'm worried about.

I'm going to need a tux.

 **So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Chapter 8 will be what happens in the forest plus a little extra. And as always. Thoughts? Opinions?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so time for the end of the Jaundice bit before we move on to events of my own making. Hope you all enjoy this one. Also I've got a shout out to Duskrider, a constant reviewer of mine, in this chapter based on his last review. I do not own RWBY.**

 **Chapter 8- Forever Forest, take two.**

 **Jaune's POV**

It was a long weekend; every second I was worried Blake would pull a runner and leave Beacon. She's a great fighter and smart but she wouldn't last too long out in the open. Despite what people say the Fang has a good information system and that was before Cinder starting helping them. Blake would be found and killed as a traitor. I've heard the horror stories in Junior's, it wouldn't be quick or pretty.

" _ **I still say eliminating the potential leak would be better, hell do it now and leave the bodies for the Grimm."**_ I can't even count the number of times I considered that option. _"Trust me I considered that but Goodwitch would find the bodies and I'd rather just avoid prison."_

A bump in the air makes me clutch my stomach and curl into my chair. Oh, Oum have mercy on me. Laughter fills my head. _**"No matter how many times I see it it's still just as funny. Hey wait! Put that down woman! OWWW! OW! OW!"**_ Oh boy. I better go and stop this fight. I close my eyes and drift into my/our mindscape. We've done some remodeling after we learned to control our surroundings in here.

I find myself in a field with a lake in one direction and a cabin in another, mountains can be seen in the distance. The cabin is built around Autumn's door and it's been expanded to have full living quarters on the inside.

"For all that is good woman put the hammer down." I grab the figure that runs by me by the back of his hoodie. Pecus at some point figured out how to change his form but now he's stuck in a darker looking version of my body, he can call up his old look as a mask though. He's my height and wears my clothes but with black armor and a grey hoodie. The jeans stay the same. Black hair adorns his head while his eyes are still like a Grimm's. Autumn comes running up a few seconds later with a giant hammer in her hands. She's usually the calm one of the three of us but Pecus grates on her, and my own, nerves so he brings out this violent side of her.

"Autumn I truly understand your urge to turn Pecus into a bloody smear on the ground but please refrain from doing so." Pecus starts cowering behind me while Autumn seems to be contemplating what to do. She finally shrugs and drops the hammer on the ground where it vanishes, Pecus sighs in relief and makes to walk off only for Autumn to fling a fireball at his butt. His pants catch on fire and he starts running around screaming in pain while Autumn giggles like a madwoman. I pinch the bridge of my nose and shake my head. How am I the mature one in this odd little trio of ours?

"Just stop fighting by the time we land guys." Honestly I get Autumn acting like a child, she's given me enough information about her past so I can piece together a basic picture. Oldest of four, parents died soon after the youngest was born, and she had to raise her youngest sister while also working constantly. The other two helped but she tried to preserve their childhood as much as possible. Beyond that I don't know that much, I don't trust the fairytales to be accurate. She still has panic attacks and bring up the past doesn't help. I exit the mindscape and head back to the real world. Why is everything spinning.

"WAKE UP LEADER!" The next thing I know I'm flying through the air and trying to shake stars from my eyes upon landing. A glyph surrounds me and I levitate into the air and back onto my feet and then Goodwitch addresses me.

"Glad to see you can wake up Mr. Arc. As I was saying Prof. Peach wants you to gather sap from this area. Get to it everyone." I notice Cardin sends Blake a look and she makes to leave with him until I get in front of her and address my team.

"Nora, Ren, listen to Pyrrha. I'll go help team CRDL." I wave off their concerns and walk off with CRDL. I have one of the copies of the blackmail in my backpack. Cardin wants to argue but can't seem to find a reason Goodwitch would listen to, I'm sure the excuse he's not the one I'm blackmailing wouldn't go over well. Deciding to just put up with it he shoves the case of jars in my arms and we head off into the forest.

It takes us less time to gather all the sap, and a lot more aura to counter the effects this stuff has on me, but that's because RDL actually helps this time while Cardin lazes around. Once it's all gathered Cardin addresses me.

"So Jauney-boy, why did you volunteer to help us out?" I reach into my backpack and toss the folder on his lap. Cardin opens it and the rest of his team moves over to his side to look at it. Shock and anger covers their faces. Rage is reserved for Cardin.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ARC!" I give him my coldest smile while I glare at him. While his team seems to understand what I just handed him Cardin still hasn't caught on yet.

"That is to show you just how much I own all of your asses. I don't see the problem. You're a fan of blackmail, aren't you?" Cardin throws the folder on the ground and moves to punch me but I accelerate and catch the arm. Faster than he can react I have his arm pinned to his back, one of his knees on the ground, and a knife under his throat.

" _ **Dang human, got to give you props for this."**_ High compliments coming from Pecus. I don't even try to cover the rage and disgust in my voice.

"I hate scum like you Cardin, idiots that think that because someone has extra appendages they're inferior. You're the poster child for the reasons the White Fang is what it is." He struggles to break free but stops when I bring the knife closer to his neck. His team doesn't move in fear I'll simply cut his throat.

"You've been blackmailing a friend of mine, that ends now. If you so much as mouth her secret I will castrate you before shoving you into a wood chipper feet first and then I'll release all this info to the public. That goes for all four of you. And don't think I can't cover that up. I got this information, didn't I?" A bluff, nothing more and nothing less. Oh, I'd make their lives living hell but I wouldn't kill them. Cardin nods while his face loses several shades of color and I step back. Of course, Cardin takes another swing at me but I accelerate around it and put a cut on his cheek. "Really Cardin? I don't think you realize how easy it is to end you here and now." Cardin starts backing up but his eyes aren't on me

"JAUNE, BEHIND YOU!" what the? What is my team doing here? I hear something move behind me and dive forward before rolling onto my feet. I look behind me to see several trees forming the rough shape of a two-legged, two-armed body. A one-eyed Grimm mask rests on the center tree near the top. I don't remember this type of Grimm. Defiantly a possession type however, I guess I should focus on the mask for now. I dodge another blow and throw my knife at the mask but it easily blocks it. I frown and return my knife to my hand. Even if I destroy the limbs it'll just get new ones from the environment. I look back and see that RWBY and my team are coming to help. An idea comes to me as I focus on two specific members of the group.

I almost feel sorry for the Grimm.

 **Pyrrha's POV**

I don't like watching my partner walk off with people he has made clear he dislikes at best. Why is he even doing this? However, I trust him so I'll leave it alone for now. As we get our last few sap jars we hear a voice shout out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ARC!?" I share a look with Nora and Ren before the three of us run in the direction of Cardin's voice. Team RWBY isn't far behind us. We reach the edge of a clearing and see Jaune holding Cardin down while placing a knife to his neck. I make to interfere but Ren stops me.

"Jaune isn't the type to just attack someone, let's see what happens before interfering." He pauses for a second before adding an afterthought. "Just be ready to stop the knife." I nod and focus on Jaune. Team RWBY shows up and make to move forward but Ren stops them and gives them the same reason.

"I hate scum like you Cardin, idiots that think that because someone has extra appendages they're inferior. You're the poster child for the reasons the White Fang is what it is." I don't think I've ever heard Jaune with that tone, a mixture of rage and disgust. Perhaps some hate mixed in as well. Yang however seems the most affected.

"I think I got off lightly guys. I mean he was rude and beat me down but this." She doesn't need to finish that statement; we can all see this the angriest we've ever seen him.

"You've been blackmailing a friend of mine, that ends now. If you so much as mouth her secret I will castrate you before shoving you into a wood chipper feet first and then I'll release all that info to the public. That goes for all four of you. And don't think I can't cover that up. I got this information, didn't I?" My eyes widen at that, at the fact Cardin is blackmailing someone for one and at Jaune's threat. It doesn't seem like Jaune.

"He's bluffing." All of us look at Weiss and she huffs. "I was taught how to read people for business. The idiot is great at hiding it but I can tell it's a bluff." That's good, my earlier thoughts on him were correct. We look back to see Cardin loose and facing Jaune. Then a tree behind Jaune rises silently and make to attack him.

"JAUNE, BEHIND YOU!" Jaune looks surprised at my voice but dives forward causing the tree to miss. More trees rise and soon a rough humanoid body is formed. I draw Milo and switch it to rifle form. That's a Geist, a possession type-Grimm. I wasn't aware they were even found around this area. I move to help him as Jaune leaps back from another strike and throws a knife at the mask. A tree limb blocks the knife which flies back to Jaune's hand after a few seconds. Jaune then turns and sees us.

"YANG, NORA! START SMASHING UP THE SURROUNDING AREA!" Jaune then dodges another blow and puts his knife away in favor of his sword and shield. A wild smirk appears on Nora's face and Yang adopts a dangerous grin.

"NORA SMASH!" The nearby trees stand no chance when the combined force of Nora and Yang is brought down upon them. The rest of us begin to help Jaune in eliminating the limbs. At first the Geist easily replaces them but after a few minutes it begins to lose ground and it has to search harder for replacement limbs.

"RUBY, REN! CARVE THIS THING UP! WEISS, SHACKLE IT!" Ruby shouts out her agreement and starts rushing the Grimm, carving up its legs which Weiss has frozen in place while Ren jumps up and spins like a buzz saw to hack through the Geist's left arm. Once the creature's legs go the Geist abandons the trees revealing its true form. It starts floating off and I change Milo to rifle form.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Jaune rushes forward and stabs the Geist in the back with his sword before pining it to the ground. He then takes out a knife and stabs it in the back of the head causing it to begin to disperse. Jaune then stands up and faces us.

"I'm really glad you guys came and all but how did you find me? Nora you can stop smashing all the trees now." I look around me and see that Nora took her job seriously. We're now in a barren area covered in scorch marks and small fires all around us.

"Got it leader. Also, what is this thing for?" Nora holds up a file which Jaune rushes over and grabs. "That would be a copy of what keeps CRDL in check. Now then let's go find Glynda and you can fill me in on what you heard on the way." He lets us take the lead and we return to where we left our jars and gather them. We tell him how we heard Cardin yell and that we came in right at his declaration of hate.

"So Vomit-Boy, who's this lady friend of yours." We all look at Jaune but he puts a finger to his lips and shakes his head. "Sorry but I'm not telling. You might figure out her secret from her identity and I won't give information that's not mine to give." Yang frowns but seems to accept it. Soon we arrive back at the Bullhead and take our seats for liftoff. CRDL is in the back taking scared glances of Jaune, he did a number on them.

Once we're back at Beacon Jaune rushes to a trash-can and proceeds to puke his guts out. After he recovers the eight of us drop our jars off at Prof. Peach's door and head to the cafeteria.

"Hey Jaune." We look to see Velvet and what I assume to be her team approaching. Jaune greats her ans she introduces us to her team.

"They just got back from a mission. I would have gone with them but I got injured before we could leave and had to stay behind. Her leader Coco looks Jaune up and down before holding her hand out.

"I'd like to thank you for sticking up for Velvet, I'm already going to have word with this Cardin." Jaune shakes her hand and grins at her.

"Just tell him that Jaune is considering releasing the contents of a certain folder. That will make him back-off for sure." Coco nods and the rest of team CFVY thanks Jaune for dealing with CRDL.

"Right so Velvet mentioned that her leader was the queen of all things fashion, is that true?" A gleam comes into Coco's eyes and a grin soon joins it.

"And why do you need this fashionista's expertise?" Jaune gains a blush and rubs the back of his head. "The girl who got me the dirt I needed to make Cardin and his thugs back off gave me some options to pay her back and I now have to take her to some masked ball this weekend. I need a tux and have no clue how to go about it. Can you help me out here?" The males of CFVY back up and Coco's grin goes wider. Then what Jaune says hits me. Some little harlot is taking my ma… PARTNER on a date. Yang is laughing at the situation while the others just looked shocked.

"Meet me in the cafeteria once classes let out tomorrow. I'm going to make certain this girl enjoys herself." Coco practically skips away dragging her team behind her. Once she's out of sight Weiss suddenly latches onto something Jaune said.

"Wait, you're going to the Starlit Masquerade? One of the biggest social events of the year." Jaune looks surprised at that.

"Wait it's actually a big deal?" Weiss nods her head rapidly while Yang latches onto Jaune. "So Jaune, what does this girl have that I don't?" I grit my teeth at the sight, Yang has been flirting with Jaune ever since he got her some trip to a salon as an apology for how he acted. The only bright side is that he seems completely oblivious to it.

"Information that makes Cardin as threating as a puppy." Yang deflates at his answer but that won't stop her from long. Ruby makes her voice known at that movement.

"Jaune, you said you had options. So why did you pick that one?" Jaune blushes for a second before answering.

"The others were either options I didn't want to consider, to dangerous, or would drain my wallet. Like the one saying I had to buy her ice cream for a few months." Keeping all the frustration from my tone I speak.

"And how is that extremely expensive?" Jaune points his thumb at Nora and answers in a deadpan tone. "Ice-cream is to her as pancakes are to Nora." Nevermind, I have no doubt that if that's true Jaune truly would be broke. Jaune scroll then rings and Yang snatches it away.

"Ooh, is that our mysterious girl right now." Jaune tries to take his scroll back but Yang opens the message and after reading for a few seconds she blushes and looks away. Ruby tries to look but she tosses the scroll to me and holds Ruby back. Jaune tries to take his scroll back but my curiosity gets the best of me and I read the message.

" _So Cutie this is the look I'm going with for the Masquerade. Try to match please. If we have a good time we might get to do a few more options from my payment list that we'll both enjoy."_ A picture of a petite girl with black hair in twin tails making a pose that would be seen in modeling ad follows the message. All she wears is a black lace bra and panty set. Nora snatches the scroll and then shows the others, sans Ruby, before Jaune can snatch the scroll back and look at it before turning as red as Ruby's cloak.

"That little… guys please just forget you ever saw that." We all nod are agreement and Jaune walks off blushing up a storm while typing a response on his scroll.

"So we all agree to never let him forget that, right?" Ruby whacks Yang on the back of the head and starts pouting.

"I still don't get why I couldn't see the message." Ruby is too innocent for her own good. I'll try and put up with this but this girl is getting first shot at Jaune. I'll need to step up my game if I want to get his attention.

 **Alright hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter is the Masquerade and a surprise appearance by a certain character. Please try and guess and as always I love to hear your thoughts and ideas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**All right everyone hope I give you something enjoyable to read. I do not own RWBY.**

 _ **Pecus speaking**_

 _Autumn speaking_

 **Chapter 9- A Date with A Thief.**

 **Jaune's POV**

You know I really think I should have gone with buying ice cream now. I spent several agonizing hours with Coco getting fitted for a rented tux that cost me a decent chunk of Lien and now I'm heading to Junior's to get ready, I'll probably just bunk there after the Masquerade is over since it's a Friday night. _"Oh come on Jaune you look dashing in the tux."_ I thank Autumn for her reassurance but I really don't like this. I'm going to attend some fancy ball with a girl that works with Roman Torchwick and has an affinity for sharp objects.

" _ **Here's my advice human. Go out and live a little for once, you've been tighter then a coiled spring for the past two weeks, have some fun, make a few memories, just stop acting so uptight. Yes, we know just how bad things can go but you can't let that run your life."**_ I wasn't expecting that from Pecus, actual advice is more Autumn's field.

"Um, Jaune." I turn to look at NPR and RWBY who've come to see me off. "You'll be safe, right? I mean you can't take your weapons." Unfortunately the Masquerade has a no weapons policy, something about a few hunters wreaking a past one after a few too many drinks.

"I'll be fine, I beat her in a fight before after all." A slight exaggeration, Neo could easily kill me with surprise on her side but I could win if it's straightforward. After saying my goodbyes, I get on the monstrosity known as a bullhead and focus on holding my lunch in. One hellish hour or so later and I'm back on solid ground. I then make my way to Junior's club once my stomach is no longer trying to crawl out my throat.

" _You know Autumn you've been pretty excited for this masquerade, why is that?"_ I've been wondering why she'd be so excited over this whole affair.

" _Aura wasn't always viewed as a gift, when it first started showing up people saw it as a curse. My sisters and I lived in a peaceful town that saw no problem with it but they kept us at an arm's length. We lived outside of town and never went to public gatherings. I'm just really excited to see something like this even if it's secondhand. Before I could only read about my Maidens going to things like this but now I can see what you see. This is going to be great. Don't worry Pecus and I'll keep quiet during the night, it'll all be on you."_ It's odd to think that aura would have been considered a curse. Then again, I can destroy anything with a single touch, manipulate time, and survive things that would kill a civilian. I suppose that would scare people if it just started popping up.

A two-hour walk brings me to Junior's and I nod to him as I make my way upstairs to the guest room. To my surprise, I find it painted white rather than its previous black with two yellow crescents in the center.

"Do you like it?" I turn to see the twins walking up behind me. "We decided that room is yours now. This way you can stay with us whenever you wanted." I grin at them and hang my suit on the door handle before wrapping the two of them in a hug and spinning them around.

"I love it you two. I'll be sure to come as often as I can." I'll have to work this into my schedule but it'll be worth it. I put the twins down and head inside my room to change. I soon find myself in a classic black tux, pants, and tie with a white shirt. I then slip on the mask I found at a costume shop, a crescent moon that covers the top part of my face along with the right side of it while leaving my mouth free of obstruction. I think this will do.

"Don't you look handsome." I nearly jump out of my skin at the slightly electronic voice and turn to see Neo in that black-haired disguise of hers sitting on the bed in a black dress that goes down to her lower leg and has rings of white lace decorating the skirt of the dress. A black choker is around her neck while a green butterfly mask hides her upper face. I will never deny that Neo is a beautiful girl, her taste in company and hobbies simply leaves something to be desired.

"Neo… did you just speak?" Neo nods and points to her choker. "This little thing can pick up the vibrations in my throat and "speak" for me. Sadly, it clashes with my usual outfit so I only use it as Mint and even only when necessary." Unspoken is the fact that she scares people more with her silence.

"So how are we getting to this event, I'm sure any cab would stop for you but you don't strike me as a cab person." I don't even bother asking how she snuck into my room, I am worried about how long she's been sitting there though. Neo smirks at me but I can see a tint of red underneath her mask. She gets up and holds her hand out. I hesitate for a second before grabbing it and then a tugging sensation grips my stomach. The world becomes a kaleidoscope of colors, all blurring together yet somehow standing out from one another. A minute of this glaring display and we land in a park. I'm so glad I stuck my scroll and wallet in my pockets before this.

"Come on." Neo grabs my arm and tugs me to the sidewalk and around the corner to a large, fancy hotel whose name I can't remember. Neo pulls me up the door and shows the guard two tickets. He nods at us and then we go through and follow a few signs that lead us to a grand ballroom slightly larger than the one where Beacon's dance was held at. Neo pulls me over to the punch bowl and I get us each a cup. Looking around this is a mostly older crowd with a handful of teens and young adults. Something seems odd about this though. Neo guides me to a unoccupied table out of the way and after sitting down I question her.

"Neo I thought this event featured Hunters?" I was kinda counting on that to keep Neo in check. The smirk sent my way makes me shiver a little. "Yes, such a shame their invitations went missing isn't it." That right there makes me start looking around for orange hair and reminds me of just how skilled Roman and Neo are in their line of business.

"Did you bring me on a heist?!" I try to keep my tone low but I'm extremely worried, they went out of their way to make sure no Hunters were at this event, Oum knows what they have planned.

"No, this is simply a little business mixed with pleasure. A charity auction for some rather rare dust donated "out of the goodness of his heart" by the head of the Schnee company occurs tonight, I simply want to bid on it." I relax at that, one major fear about this night is gone now.

"Hey, Neo have I ever seen your actual appearance?" It's been bugging me for a while, she could look like anyone given her semblance so have I seen her true form. Neo thinks on it for a second and makes a so-so motion with her hand. I don't press for more details but I can't help but wonder what this little imp truly looks like. I make to talk to her again but notice she's staring at a table with a bit of drool coming out of her mouth. I then see the ice-cream on it and chuckle.

"I'll go grab you some." Neo flashes me a smile and I go to the food table. Ice-Cream for Neo and some fish for both of us. The dust for the auction is displayed next to the food, I don't even recognize any of the various types. I carry the bowl and plates back and see a large male talking to Neo. His black hair is slicked back and his tux looks a bit tight around his shoulders and arms. However, it also looks form-fitting on the rest of him, an attempt to show off and impress then.

"Come on now, surely the most beautiful girl should be with the strongest man here. Come and join me at my table." Neo seems content to simply ignore him but I can see the fire burning in her eyes. For his sake he better not do something stupid. He of course does just that by laying a hand on her arm and attempting to bring her with him. Her hand reaches for her knife before she sees me and gains a Cheshire grin.

"Sorry but my boyfriend's here." I reach the table and set the dishes down before sitting next to her. The guy takes me in and opens his mouth only to close it when Neo sits in my lap and pulls me into a kiss, a rather deep one at that. I can feel her tongue try to breach my lips but she stops after a few seconds of probing. After she releases me from her grip I look up to see the guy is gone and I know my face must be cherry red right now.

"Thanks for that, he's the reason I keep needing new disguises for when I come to these events. I only used Mint tonight because I couldn't create someone in time." I can't even answer, my brain is fried right now. A tap to the forehead brings me back to reality. I look to my right and find Neo devouring her ice cream.

"What was that?!" Neo seems to find my question humorous as she giggles and into her hand. "A kiss of course, if you want another I'm not opposed." I pinch my nose and start picking at my plate. Why did Neo even want me here, or show any interest in me for that matter? I had barely gotten into my food when Neo had grabbed my hand and was pulling me towards the dancefloor. Finally, something I can do.

Once we get on the floor Neo and I get into the basic ballroom dance step, despite the height difference, and amazingly follows my lead. I've clearly surprised her judging by the look on her face. I answer her unasked question of where I learned.

"The twins loved all those movies involving ballrooms and what not and one day started watching some lessons online, I ended up getting dragged into them and they stuck." Those were some fun times, one of the things I missed most once Junior moved them out of that hell of a town. I bring Neo into an underarm turn during our promenade before starting a left rock turn.

Ironically, I start to lose track of time after that. Once we start dancing I forget start enjoying the night, Neo seems completely happy with how things are going as well. We're stopped when we bump into another couple. I turn to apologize to them and feel Neo tense.

The man is clearly not the reason, he's old and looks tipsy. Ruby and Yang's uncle may have reeked of alcohol that one time he bumped into me but he seemed he could handle, this guy not so much. So, the woman must be the one that's put Neo on edge. Black hair with a slightly wild look to it reaches just passed her shoulder, red eyes can be seen through a Nevermore half-mask she wears. A red dress, I think this type is called a Cheongsam, covers her body and fits her perfectly. I can see why Neo tensed up though. This woman gives off a subtle aura that sets me on edge.

"My apologies, I got lost in the moment." The woman nods and then seems to drag her partner away. Neo does the same to me back to our table.

"I need to see your scroll." Neo seems really, dare I say it, scared. Complying with her demand I hand her my scroll and she starts typing away furiously. Once done she hands me back my scroll and I look at the message she sent.

"ABORT! ABORT! ABORT! THE BIRD LADY IS HERE!"

I give Neo a glare. "You said this wasn't a heist." I catch myself and look around but luckily no-one is around. Neo shakes her head and seems to be trying to remain as hidden as possible.

"Roman would simply take the dust from the winner if I failed to get it at a certain price. She changes everything." I look back to the woman that sent Neo into such a tizzy and find her staring at us while sipping her drink. The man is slumped over unconscious in his seat.

"And just who is it that sends Neopolitan into such a state." Neo's face pales and she looks over at the woman before gesturing me closer. I sit next to her and she starts whispering into my ear.

"Her name is Raven. She leads a group of thieves and killers; my guess is this event is going to turn into an initiation for new blood. Roman and I crossed her once and didn't back down. She's the reason Roman covers his right eye, or at least where it was." I made the mistake of taking a sip at that moment and nearly choke on that.

"You mean that isn't a mere fashion choice." Neo shakes her head and seems to scoot closer to me. I never thought I'd see Neo show fear. She always seems so confident and in-control.

"A weakness like that isn't something you just show off." Neo takes as sip but her hands are shaking the whole time. "She shouldn't recognize me, she never saw my semblance, but I know she did. The moment our eyes met she knew who I was. We need to leave now." The choice is taken out of our hands when several men start slipping into the room, unnoticeable to the civilians but I can catch them. They're dressed as staff but each one is disguised in such a way that no features gain be discerned, various Grimm masks used to disguise their features.

"If we make to leave do you think they'll kill us." I know Neo must have spotted the intruders given her skills.

"Yes, these people don't take chances and their philosophy is based on Darwinism. If we run Raven will have them kill us to prevent us from talking and because it paints us as weak." Great, a bunch of killers that think the weak should die. Did this happen last time? Probably, I paid little attention to the news last time. One of the disguised men gets in front of the doors and the others start positions around the room. Given their numbers and the spots they've taken they have everyone in their sights.

"Will Raven interfere if we fight." I really don't want to test myself against someone that scares Neo in a crowded room.

"If this is some new blood then no, she wouldn't want any weakness in that damn clan of hers. At least I think so. I can't even risk teleporting us out of here or she might hunt me down." So, a gamble, just great.

" _ **You sure do make things interesting human. I'll tell you when I sense any ill intentions from this Raven chick but the rest is up to you."**_ Wait what? _"You can sense someone's intentions?"_ I feel the mental equivalent of anod from Pecus. _"And you were going to tell me this when?!"_ Pecus doesn't answer and I hold in a growl. I'll kill him later, I then turn my attention back to Neo.

"I won't ask you to help me but don't stop me." Neo's eyes widen and I can tell she's figured out what I plan to do. I don't have to wait long before a gunshot goes off. The man by the door is pointing a pistol in the air while is fellows draw various ranged and melee weapons hidden on their persons. I don't see any trick weapons but that doesn't make it for certain. Now I need a way to take all these guys out quickly without draining myself of aura.

There are eight of them. Aura capabilities are unknown and I'm lacking a weapon. I need to fix the latter first. They start forcing us over into a corner and while we pass by the food table I pocket two steak knives at high speeds and slip them up my sleeves. Alright weapons taken care of, despite how badly I'm out manned and out gunned. Now the other hostages. I need to keep them safe but how. I suppose I could focus on stopping any bullets that go their way and send them flying back. It's as good a plan as any in this situation.

Let's go over this in my head once more. I'm about to fight eight killers that I know nothing about while having to protect a couple dozen hostages with two steak knives. Oh, and let's not forget the chance someone that scares Neo and took one of Roman's eyes could start fighting me. Meh I've faced worse odds.

I move slowly to the front of the mass of hostages and wait for the first chance I get. When the one bringing a sack around to collect jewelry and such reaches me I grab him and spin him around. One of his comrade's fires at me but I put him in the bullets path and let them hit him. The bullets hit but green aura stops them, aura capabilities confirmed. I speed myself up and deliver several blows to the guy's head and remove the steak knives from my sleeves after dropping his unconscious body to the ground. The four with guns' fire at both me and the crowd but I stop the bullets and send them flying back. None of the reflected bullets kill but they at least drain aura from them. I rush the closest one and slash across his chest before he can react. He counters with an attempt to stab me in the gut with his short sword but I parry it and drive my elbow into his stomach while sending a few more bullets flying back. I bring both of my fists down on my opponent's head and he collapses.

I face the next two at once and pierce the back of their knees, one each, with my knives, while they're grasping at their wounds I deliver a punch to the jaw to each of them and knock them out. Their aura must have been used up stopping the reflected bullets from penetrating. I've put enough distance between me and the crowd of hostages now so that they should be safe. The last four gang up on me and come from all different directions. I've got two knives, another short sword, and it look like I was wrong about the trick weapons. The last guy's pistol shifted into a trench knife.

The first two go down rather easily all things considered, they deal several scratches to me during the fight but I heal quickly enough. The sword wielder manages to give me a gash on my left arm that slows it down but I drive the knife in my right hand into his shoulder and leave it there, while he struggles to remove it I nail him in the back of the skull. The last one is the biggest problem however. He can still fire a shot while his weapon is in knife mode to increase the speed of the blade and he's clearly the most skilled out of these guys.

" _JAUNE WATCH OUT!"_ Before I can react a blade of wind is shot from the trench knife and gives me a large gash across my chest. Blood drips from the wound but I manage to stay upright, this is proof I've got to work on my reaction time. I can't afford to hold back now, one more blow like that and I can't guarantee I'll stay upright.

I freeze time and go wild on the last guy. I slash away with my knife while delivering blows to any area I can. When I release my grip on time the guy collapses to the ground while I suck in gulps of air.

" _ **Tch, you've got 34 percent of your aura reserves left."**_ 34 percent, better than initiation at least.

"You're fast kid." I turn to the voice and see one of the guests with a full Beowolf mask standing in front of the hostages with his arm around Neo's neck. Damn it they slipped someone in with the guest to warn them if any hostages planned to make moves. I was simply too quick for him to warn the other thieves. "However, are you quick enough to take me in and save your friend?" My eyes widen when a blade pierces through Neo's stomach. Blood erupts from the wound and stains the floor, screams ring out from the civilians. The man withdraws the blade and starts walking away as Neo collapses to the floor.

"I put a special little toxin on the blade, distilled King Taijitu venom to be exact. Her aura will have to fight the venom before it can even begin to attempt to heal her, assuming there is even enough aura left after that. I'd recommend getting her to a hospital soon. I'll be off now." I don't have aura to waste hurting this guy right now. If we ever meet again I swear I'll kill him. I run over and pick up Neo before accelerating myself and running out.

"Hold on Neo, a hospital shouldn't be too far." I look down and see her disguise shatter as she curls into my chest. Her eyes clenched shut from the pain.

"N..o hospital. Le..gall..y de..ad. Ca..n't be fou..nd out." While I'm sure there is a wonderful story there for another time I really don't care right now considering she is dying in my arms. I look around and see the hospital right in front of me. I make to enter it only for my vision to blur for a second. When I can see properly again the hospital is up in flames. That sight stays for about five seconds before the hospital is normal again.

I can easily guess what I just saw, a vision of a possible future. Autumn brought the idea forward once but we never got around to testing it. I recognized those flames, Autumn shoots small bits at Pecus enough. Cinder must burn the hospital down with Neo in it to ensure her security, it's exactly the kind of thing she would do.

DAMN IT! Neo is dead if I do nothing and I can't just take her to the hospital, assuming I can save her Oum knows how many innocents would die. Wait Junior's isn't that far from here. I start running there at max acceleration. Every second draining more and more aura from me but I can't stop now. To do so would guarantee Neo dies and somehow the little sociopath has wormed her way into my heart. She may not be as close and RWBY, my team, or the twins but she's still a friend.

I reach the club and barge through the door, I'll repair it later. "JUNIOR MEDICAL KIT NOW!" I lay Neo on the bar and grab a knife from the bar. Using it I start cutting away the dress from around her wound. Junior runs in with his large first aid kit, in case a bar fight causes an injury that need immediate treatment, with the twin right behind him. All three of them are in their pajamas. They gasp at the sight of Neo. Junior is moving instantly, unpacking the kit and grabbing tweezers to pick out any fabric that stuck to the wound.

"What happened Jaune?" I grab the bar to steady myself as the aftereffects of using so much aura hit me.

"The Masquerade got robbed, I stopped them but they had a guy dressed as a guest. He must have seen me with Neo before they acted and he stabbed her with a blade. It was coated in distilled King Taijitu venom, she refused a hospital and I had no other ideas of where to take her." Junior nods along but scowls and lifts up slightly melted tweezers.

"Well that stuff is eating away at her, I don't know how much longer she'll last and I've got nothing that can help her." I try and keep myself from freaking out but I don't think I'm doing a good job. A small part of me selfishly thinks that this will mess up Cinders plans but I shove that thought aside.

" _Jaune couldn't you reverse the time of the wound? Make it so she never got hurt."_ I think on it for a moment. It's possible but not without risks. I have to be extremely careful or I might degage her into nothing. I steel myself and focus aura on my hands before placing them on her wound, her blood coats my hands.

"Pray this works guys." I push my aura into Neo and direct it into her wound. I then begin to turn back the clock on her wound. Slowly but surely color returns to Neo's face and she stops bleeding. Then her skin begins stitching itself back together. In a few minutes, she's as good as new despite being unconscious. I'm almost completely drained however.

"Melanie, Miltia, can you girls take her in for the night? I need to crash now, we'll get her back to Torchwick in the morning." The twins nod and pick Neo up.

"We got her Jaune, you go get some rest." Melanie nods at her sister's statement. "Yeah, you go get some sleep you idiot." I nod and look down at myself. My clothes are in tatters and the long gash from the wind blade is healed to the point the skin is merely lighter than the rest. The wound should be good to tomorrow and I'll fix both Neo and my rental as well. As I climb up the stairs Junior tells me he'll clean up but I'm fixing the door in the morning. Once in my room I strip down to my boxers and just collapse in my bed.

Dreams plague me during the night, what-ifs at first. What if Autumn hadn't given me that idea, what if I dropped Neo off at the hospital, what if that guy just killed her outright. Then the dreams got worse. Images of my friends fighting someone, I can't make out who, and dying. It's different each time, sometimes Blake, others Ruby, a few of Pyrrha, Ren and Nora, Yang, Weiss, and various combinations of them. I watch them die in a variety of ways, unable to do anything. The last one stands out from the rest however. In it all of them die and then darkness seems to engulf the world.

I wake up after that last dream only to feel someone's arms wrapped around me. I look behind me and see Neo hugging my back. She's stripped down into her underwear, the same pair from the picture she sent me, and has buried her face into my shoulder. My movement wakes her up however and she looks up at me while blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

"How are you feeling Neo?" After living in a room with Nora I've learned to not react to strange things in the morning, like the time she messed with the shower and made all the water sticky. I never asked and never want to learn how she did that.

Neo shrugs and buries her head back into my shoulder. After all those dreams of death the contact is reassuring. There's something I need to get off of my chest while I'm at it though.

"Neo, I want to apologize for last night." I look towards the wall but I can feel Neo remove her head from my back once more. "If I hadn't given into my need to play hero you wouldn't have gotten hurt. I could have let those guys taken what they wanted and you wouldn't have been stabbed. I was an idiot, I should have known they would have had someone in the crowd of hostages." I was reckless last night and it nearly cost Neo her life. Neo's arms unwrap themselves from me and I expect to hear the door but instead find myself forced on my back and Neo straddling me.

SMACK!  
My head is forced to the side from Neo's aura-enhanced slap. "WHAT THE HELL NEO!?" Neo glares down at me and I can see she has that choker on as well.

"While the fact the possibility of me dying has an impact on you is touching I have to say you're an idiot. Stop blaming yourself for being the way you are. And play hero? Jaune I was simply being optimistic last night, I fully expected to have to disguise us as corpses in order to live. I've killed, and can be quite sadistic while doing so, but only in self-defense and a few rapists, those being the ones I'm sadistic with, but Raven's group is filled with those that find it fun. You probably saved those people's lives. It was simply bad luck I got a knife in me, hell I should have been able to fight him off or at least detected his intentions." I surprise even myself by the words that come out of my mouth, not the words themselves but the fact I'm able to say them.

"But I didn't care about them." Neo looks surprised at that and urges me to go on. I sigh and just start talking. "Look I may want to be a Hunter and I may try and save people but if it ever came down to a stranger and my friends I'd save my friends every time." When I climbed up that tower I wasn't thinking about all the civilians and visiting students. I was only thinking about my friends; everyone else's safety was of a lesser priority to me. Neo seems surprised for a second before that Cheshire grin of hers comes back.

"You know hearing that reminds me that I need to reward you for last night." I make to protest only for the words to die in my throat when Neo kisses me. Unlike last night when the kiss was full of lust this one is slow and sweet. After a minute, I end up returning it. We break away from one another when the door opens and the Twins spill out into the room.

"What the hell are you doing Midget?" Melanie is the first one to recover from the mutual shock but Neo is next and smirks at her.

"I'm rewarding Jaune for saving me of course. You had to stop before we could get to the good part. I wanted to see how good our Knight is with his sword." I'll be the first to admit I'm not the smartest guy on the block but even I can tell what Neo means by that. I'm amazed I'm the only one with a blush on my face.

"Like hell we'll let you use Jaune like that." I thought Miltia was the quiet one? That comment only seems to egg Neo on more.

"Oh well if that's the case you two are welcome to join in, I simply call the first round." Now I like to think I'm a good guy and that I can keep my hormones in check but that statement brings up images in my mind that I'm not proud of. Feeling all my blood begin to run south I pick Neo up, put her down on the bed, walk into my bathroom, lock the door behind me, and then take a long cold shower. Of course Pecus has to butt in.

" _ **Two things, one you're an idiot for turning that opportunity down, and two what do you think your team, specifically the Champion, along with team RWBY will say once they see the news."**_

Crap.

 **Alright so hope everyone liked this chapter, I think this is the longest thing I've ever written. As usual thoughts, feelings, and ideas are welcome. So, at one point someone mentioned me making a story where everyone else travels back in time instead of Jaune. Then Time Travelling Trolls came out and inspired me with the fact it's a time travel story from someone else's point of view that has no idea about the time traveling. Would you guys be interested in me making a story like that where it's Jaune's POV but he's dealing with a overprotective and more affectionate team?**

 **Also happy belated Thanksgiving and I hope everyone got through Black Friday without injury.**


End file.
